Séptimo año
by Mitli
Summary: Séptimo año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! Ya empecé la séptima parte. Esta vez la contaré desde distintos puntos de vista usando los personajes que yo he ido usando desde el inicio: Kailen, Henry, Steve y Abie. Espero les guste. Notarán que cada que cambio de personaje aparecerá su nombre.

Se aceptan reviews, buenos y malos :D

¡Muchas gracias a Larg por ayudarme a editar! :D

Iré subiendo conforme vaya terminando los capítulos. Si quieren "spoilers"… me hice una cuenta de tumblr donde pongo cosas que voy escribiendo xD .com

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son de la mágica J. K. Rowling. Personajes como Clarissa, Nícolas y Violette y otras muchas situaciones son de Lilia Mancilla. Lo demás raro que me invente es mío.

Espero les guste. ¡Saludos!

Saphira Kailen

Libro 7. Las reliquias de la muerte (Mi versión)

Capítulo 1

-_-_Kailen-_-_

La familia Daimon y yo nos habíamos ocultado de cierta forma. Nos mudamos a una pequeña casa que había sido tan hechizada que a los ojos de, tanto brujas como magos, era invisible; solamente nosotros conocíamos la palabra que la delataría combinadas con un hechizo por lo que no podíamos salir si no era con Henry o con su papá. Nuestra casa nueva no tenía chimenea por lo que la única manera en que podíamos transportarnos era por medios muggle o aparición conjunta. Mi amigo y yo solíamos visitar a Clarissa y Nícolas una vez a la semana, y ellos nos visitaban con la misma frecuencia. Habíamos tenido que abandonar la idea de la banda que queríamos formar, las clases de baile y música también. Nuestra vida se veía limitada a lo que pudiéramos hacer entre las paredes que nos protegían y era Henry quien se encargaba mayormente de tenernos entretenidas con actos de magia e ilusiones. Su padre pasaba afuera gran parte del tiempo, enterándose de nuevas desapariciones, muertes y demás, consiguiendo ejemplares de El Profeta, comprando los alimentos y checando la seguridad del hogar; finalmente su esposa era muggle y sus hijos mestizos, y yo, por mi parte, no era completamente sangre pura.

No había podido tener contacto con mi familia adoptiva. Lo que llegaba a saber de ellos era lo que me contaban cuando llegábamos a platicar por teléfono unos minutos. Al parecer no tenían más problemas de los que conocían los muggle en sus medios informativos y todos en la familia estaban bien; además estaban precavidos de que podían encontrar peligro. Lo que sí notaban era que había cada vez más gente "extraña" rondando por las calles y que a veces se escuchaban rumores de personas que habían visto unos potentes rayos de luz por unos segundos antes de que alguien muriera, pero todos los que daban estos testimonios eran tomados por locos.

Entre más tiempo pasaba mayor era mi necesidad de buscar a mi familia. Había intentado algunas veces de convencer a Henry de ir en su búsqueda, había intentado irme yo sola, pero entre más insistía más me cuidaba; no me perdía de vista desde que desayudábamos hasta que nos íbamos a dormir. Me enojaba a veces con él porque por su condición de animago y de mayor de edad, era quien más tenía libertad de nosotros; me sentía muy frustrada de permanecer encerrada. Creo que lo notó porque le contó a Nícolas y él creyó que tal vez debía pasar tiempo en otro lado para olvidarme un poco de mis planes, así que un día el señor Daimon me dejó con Nícolas en el callejón Diagon. Era ahora un lugar triste y peligroso, Nick no le tenía ya mucha confianza pero encontró un buen departamento que rentó por unas semanas y vivimos juntos allí.

Vivir con Nick fue algo extraño. Era como estar en el colegio, dormir juntos, despertar juntos, desayunar, comer y hacer casi todo juntos… sin embargo era diferente. En ese tiempo nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha, discutíamos de pronto pero el calor de la pelea derivaba en muestras de cariño. Ahora estaba perdiendo ya un poco la vergüenza de compartir varios aspectos de mí con él…pero sabía que él quería más y estaba conteniéndose pero no podía darle más, me ponía nerviosa. Muchas veces intentaba llegar más lejos conmigo, como él decía "propasarse conmigo" pero terminaba el encanto cuando lo empujaba un poco lejos de mí.

El insomnio había vuelto, me dejaba muy cansada pero no lo quería preocupar así que solía quedarme la noche entera entre sus brazos, fingiendo estar dormida. También él había cambiado un poco en lo sobreprotector, supuse que era porque así no me sentiría con ganas de irme pronto o de hacer tonterías. Odiaba no poder leer su mente.

-Nick –dije una mañana, sentada a la mesa, viendo un noticiero muggle. Sentí un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí un poco. –Huye conmigo.

-¿A dónde quiere ir mi pequeño gato? –ronroneó en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello. Reí, casi me hizo olvidar lo que quería decirle.

-A buscar a mi tía –lo miré, noté un poco de preocupación en su mirada. –Y a Francia –sonreí. -¿Podemos ir un día a Francia?

-Un día –respondió con una sonrisa antes de besarme. –Y conocerás a toda mi familia, luego nos casaremos.

Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado. Le había prometido que me casaría con él cuando saliera de Hogwarts y solo faltaba ese año. –Pues creo que no tengo opción –lo miré con un puchero y luego reí.

-No, no tienes opción –rió y me besó. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo un poco a mí, sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y luego todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Pensé en si debía volver a tocar el tema sobre buscar a mi tía pero sabía que se rompería el encanto. Creí que si quería lograr esa misión sería sin él pero la idea de separarnos en ese momento hacía que mi corazón se encogiera de temor; si nos separábamos cabía la posibilidad de nunca volver a estar juntos. Recordé lo que Violette alguna vez me había dicho "¿Si sabes que es el correcto para qué esperar?" y después, en otra conversación, Steve había comentado "Estos son tiempos para asegurar a quien quieres tener a tu lado, nunca saber cuándo te quitarán a quien más amas." Lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Kailen? –susurró un tanto preocupado, intentó levantar mi rostro pero lo mordí con cuidado. – Au, no muerdas –sonrió y besó mi frente. Respondí a su sonrisa en menor medida, no podía decirle cómo me sentía.

-No muerdo –me separé. –Tengo que escribirle a Henry.

-Bien, salúdalo de mi parte –volvió a besarme. –Prepararé el desayuno ¿qué quieres?

-Lo que tú quieras –sonreí. Para bien o para mal desde que vivía con él comía más saludable ya que casi no me dejaba cocinar (por la cantidad de dulce que usaba o por los pequeños accidentes que había provocado).

_Hola Henry. ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien… Me preocupa un poco que no hayas contestado a mi última carta. ¿Estás bien, verdad? Nick y yo estamos bien, no hemos salido en los últimos días, hemos visto mortífagos pasar por aquí así que nos escondemos. Henry, seré sincera… Se me acaba la paciencia, sé que me tienen aquí para vigilarme, por favor, dime que tú sí me acompañarías a buscar a mi tía si pudiéramos y quisiera hacerlo… Me estoy empezando a rendir… Te extraño, Henry. Hoy tengo un humor en el que lo que quiero es estar con mi mejor amigo… ¿Puedes venir un día? Estamos a unas horas de vuelo… (No creas que me lo paso mal con Nick… pero es muy protector para mí y no le puedo contar todo) K.A. _

_P.D. Nick te manda saludos._

Até la carta a la pata de mi lechuza y la dejé ir por la ventana de la cocina. Sentí un brazo de mi novio rodeándome con fuerza y el otro cerrando la ventana. –Se meten los nargles –dije, él rió y me llevó de la mano hasta la mesa.

Pasamos el día como solíamos hacerlo, tranquilos, jugando ajedrez mágico, viendo televisión, platicando, haciéndonos cariños y discutiendo de vez en cuando por algún aspecto que no nos gustaba del otro pero al final hacíamos las paces. Empezó a llover al atardecer y con la lluvia un par de lechuzas picotearon el cristal de la cocina. Con rapidez abrí la ventana y recibí en un abrazo a Henry transformándose en humano; alcancé a sentir sus plumas rozando mi mejilla.

-Hola, hermanita –dijo sonriente, reí y lo abracé de nuevo. –Te estás mojando.

-Cállate y disfruta del abrazo.

-Me voy a poner celoso –dijo Nick y reímos.

Lo jalé hasta la pequeña sala y fui a buscar algo con que se secara. Al volver le di una toalla y mandé a empujones a Nick a preparar chocolate caliente. Pasamos por las formalidades de preguntar por los demás, por nosotros y ya que estuvimos seguros de que mi novio estaba ocupado pasamos a otros temas.

-Tu carta me preocupó un poco... ¿Estás bien?

-No soy tonta… sé que me estoy quedando con Nick porque con él estoy más tranquila –suspiré. –No me pueden tener quieta mucho tiempo ¿lo sabes? –asintió un poco culpable. –Tienes la mente cerrada a mí… -susurré.

-¡Ah! He estado practicando –sonrió y me abrió de nuevo paso a sus pensamientos, sonreí y lo dejé entrar a los míos. –Ya veo… -seguimos platicando un rato en silencio. –Kailen y Clarissa tienen todo mi cuidado –sonrió. –Y Abie –rió. –Sabes que mi respuesta es sí, alguien tiene que cuidarte.

-¿Cuidar a Kailen de qué? –dijo Nick mientras entraba con las tazas levitando frente a él.

-De los intentos para propasarse con ella de su profesor –dijo Henry con fingida seriedad, me sonrojé.

-A Kailen le gusta –dijo creído, ahora la seriedad de Henry fue verdadera.

-Tonto confiado –susurré sonrojada, me escudé tras mi chocolate.

Oí a Nick reír, beso mi cabello y me sonrojé más. -¿Cómo está mi prima, Daimon? –preguntó.

-Bien, la vi antier… está algo estresada pero lo oculta bien… -de pronto sonrió como bobo. –Cada día está más bonita –los dos nos burlamos de él.

Cenamos juntos y se quedó ese día, a la mañana siguiente nos despedimos. Acordamos que volvería en dos días a casa, extrañaba a la familia Daimon y estaba preocupada por ellos. Nick se estaba bañando cuando nosotros nos despedíamos. Me abrazó y le correspondí, cada que nos separábamos sentíamos que esa podía ser la última vez que nos viéramos.

-No lo olvides, Kailen… somos hermanos –me sonrió mientras revolvía mi cabello.

-Hermanos de distintos padres –reí un poco y besé su mejilla. –Por favor…

-No vemos en dos días –me interrumpió. –Ten paciencia, Kailen. Encontraremos a tu tía, pero no ahora, lo haremos en su momento… pero si no aguantas más… iré contigo a dónde quieras.

-Ya dijiste, ahora no puedes retractarte –sonreí un poco. –Perdóname por siempre estarte arrastrando…

-Fui yo quien te empezó a seguir desde el inicio –sonrió y salió por la ventana, ya convertido en lechuza.

-_-_Henry-_-_

A pesar de que parecía que no estaba muy complicada la situación… me la pasaba cansado. Mi mamá estaba muy nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimular, y tener a mi hermana tranquila era muy complicado. No lo diría a nadie, pero extrañaba a Kailen, entre los dos nos sabíamos apoyar pero estaba mejor con su novio que conmigo. Además, veía a Clarissa cada que podía y nada podía tenerme más feliz durante esas horas de visita.

Clarissa era para mí como la luz que necesitaba. Verla sonreír al verme, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y cómo su cuerpo cedía ante mis besos y mis mimos… era como estar en otro lado, fuera de este tiempo y este espacio… en un universo donde solamente importábamos los dos… Y eso es y era Clarissa para mí, una especie de refugio, una mujer diferente a las que me rodean en mi día a día, era mi Clarissa y yo su Stuart. Durante esos minutos, aunque afuera hubiera peligro, entre nosotros había paz.

Lamentablemente no podía estar siempre con ella y teníamos que volver a la realidad al despedirnos. El equipo de Quidditch en el que había firmado estaba congelado por la situación y no se sabía si volveríamos en algún momento a entrenar y en caso de hacerlo, no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de jugar con ellos. Veía a Clarissa y deseaba tener el poder de hacer el futuro tal como lo había querido alguna vez… Ella a mi lado, yo jugando, juntos por siempre. Había días en los que pensaba en pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero no era buena idea hacerlo solo por la situación; estaba consciente de que era una locura, de que no podía darle nada y que en ese momento nos amábamos como a nadie más pero nada aseguraba que siguiéramos amándonos así por siempre.

Una carta de Kailen me llegó, noté la angustia en sus palabras y no pude evitar sentirme culpable; finalmente yo había sugerido que debía irse con Nícolas y no pensando necesariamente en su felicidad si no en lo que era más sencillo para todos. A pesar de que mi mamá me pidió varias veces que me quedara en casa no pude ir a verla; nunca lo he entendido bien pero realmente creo que es mi hermana y debo cuidarla como a tal. La encontré como esperaba hacerlo: triste y desesperada por dentro, sonriente y cariñosa por fuera. No necesitaba estar en su mente para notarlo, aun así me sorprendía que su novio no era capaz de ver a través de esa máscara que a veces tenía.

Me quedé con ella esa noche, estuvimos hablando sin parar, no había pensado en lo mucho que necesita hablar con ella y que ella también me necesitaba para platicar. En la mañana me regresé a mi casa y me llevé una grata sorpresa, Clarissa había ido a visitarme y me esperaba en la sala, mirando televisión. Salté sobre el sillón y con cuidado la recosté contra el sillón, besándola sin darle oportunidad a decir nada, cuando me separé la vi completamente sonrojada.

-¡Stuart! ¡Quítate! –exclamó mientras me apartaba con un suave empujón, sabía que le incomodaba que me pusiera así estando en casa con mis padres, pero no me importaba mucho. Confiaba en que ellos sabían que éramos unos "jóvenes responsables".

Me recargué en ella, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. –Debo estar soñando, llego a casa de un vuelo complicado y me encuentro con mi Clarissa.

-Tonto… -susurró, sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello. –Estás mojado.

-Crucé varias nubes –la miré con una sonrisa, la besé. –Vengo de ver a Kailen –noté su mirada de preocupación, besé su frente para tranquilizarla. –Está bien, solo algo decaída, es como parar a un tornado –reí. –Te amo –la besé.

-Stuart… -se sonrojó y sonreí más, ahora ella me besó. –Dile a Kailen que vuelva ya, tampoco es bueno que se quede tanto con mi primo.

-Ya le dije –me acosté a su lado, abrazándola. –Llega pasado mañana –cerré los ojos e inhalé su aroma, sonreí. -¿A qué debo el honor de ser visitado por mi princesa?

-Discutí con mis padres –dijo avergonzada, besé su cabello, sabía que seguirían discutiendo mucho y lo último que necesitaba era que la regañara. –Pensaba quedarme esta noche aquí.

-Siempre serás bienvenida en la residencia Daimon –reí y la besé, me respondió y volví a olvidar todo a mi alrededor. No habían mortífagos, no habían dementores, no había un Señor Tenebroso, no habían desaparecidos y muertos… solamente mi Clarissa y yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-_-_-Steve-_-_

El fuego nos rodeaba, el aire era sofocante y los presentes con nuestras varitas mágicas no podíamos apagar el incendio. Al final nos resignamos y vimos arder el pequeño taller; grandes pérdidas para el negocio familiar, tantas escobas a medio producir destruidas y muchos habían perdido su empleo. Era el quinto taller que perdíamos gracias a los idiotas que intentan aprovecharse de la situación ¿En verdad creen que somos estúpidos? Vienen a ofrecernos "protección" a cambio de dinero. Cien galeones la hora por protegernos del Señor Tenebroso; ni nosotros somos tan ricos e idiotas ni ellos tan poderosos. Me hacen enojar.

Ya que logramos apagar hasta el más pequeño residuo del incendio regresé a casa. A pesar de que mi familia estaba bien situada en la rama de la fabricación de escobas mágicas, teníamos un hogar pequeño, a mi madre siempre le gustó tener así las cosas, pequeñas y controladas. En un anexo a esa casa había otra, que en realidad había sido un taller pero que adecuamos a departamento. Esa casita era mi nuevo hogar, bueno, no tan nuevo. Ahí vivíamos Violette y yo desde que tuvimos el impulso de casarnos; a veces no daba risa el recordarlo, sabíamos que cualquiera pensaría que hay que ser idiota para casarte antes de ser mayor de edad pero ambos pensábamos que no era necesario esperar si ya encontraste a la persona indicada, además de que siempre he sido algo idiota.

Ese día entré y no había nadie, o eso parecía. -¡Ya llegué! –grité mientras cerraba la puerta, de pronto unos brazos aprisionaron mi torso y unos labios me besaron con ganas. -¿Me extrañaste? –reí y recibí un mordisco en respuesta; la besé. Esa era mi chica, mi mujer, la bruja dueña de mi existencia, mi Violette. La única mujer de la que en mi corta vida me había enamorado incluso con todas sus rarezas y creo que por eso ella también se había enamorado de mí, porque nadie más había aceptado lo extravagante que era. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella era realmente mágica y eso era perfecto para mí.

-¿Por qué esta bienvenida tan genial? –pregunté tras separarnos, la abracé.

-Hueles a chamuscado –respondió haciendo una mueca, su sonrisa desapareció. –Va a haber una reunión familiar.

Entendí a lo que se refería, asentí. -¿Tenemos que ir? –noté por su gesto que era preferible que lo hiciéramos. Suspiré. –Pues… si nada se puede hacer… Nos regresamos temprano.

-Preferiría no llevar a Dorian ¿Qué tal que le quieren poner la marca tenebrosa? –en otros tiempos habría reído tras ese comentario pero en ese momento simplemente se estremeció. Besé su mejilla.

-No soy bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras pero… Tendrán que pasar sobre su mi cadáver para hacerlo –noté en su mirada que no había hecho una buena elección de palabras. Reí nervioso. –Sabes a qué me refiero, Vi. Puede quedarse con mis padres.

-Sí… Estará más seguro ahí… ¿Y tú estarás bien? Sé que no te gusta ese lado de mi familia.

-¿Y dejarte sola? Seré un idiota pero no dejo a mi chica sola entre un montón de mortífagos semi retirados.

Vi rió, amaba su risa. –No soy tuya, tú eres mío –puntualizó, reí con ella. Un lloriqueo llamó nuestra atención. –Alguien exige la atención de Steve –tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la habitación de Dorian, lo miré en su cunita y sonreí antes de tomarlo en brazos.

-Mi pequeño Dorian –besé su frente, noté la mirada cariñosa de mi esposa, reí. -¿No te sientes como adulta?

-¿Qué no lo somos? –rió. La besé. Me hacía sentir maduro, adulto, que realmente era algo más que un simple chico de diecisiete años, casi dieciocho. No quería volver a la escuela pero ella quería terminar y yo la seguiría a todos lados. Mi hijo nos volvió a reclamar atención, reí y lo alcé alto en el aire. Lo bueno del mundo mágico es que como entramos al mundo de los adultos pronto no tenemos tantos problemas como los adolescentes muggle que son padres antes de "tiempo". Esa expresión siempre me pareció tonta, siempre pensé las cosas debían pasar a su debido tiempo y Dorian había llegado en un momento perfecto. Era un motivo más para que Violette y yo estuviéramos unidos y era la luz que nos iluminaba en tiempos tan oscuros, teníamos la esperanza de que nuestro hijo creciera en un mundo lleno de paz; Vi sobre todo era quien lo deseaba.

La reunión fue dos días después. Dejamos a Dorian con mis padres, lloró cuando nos fuimos. La casa era la de un tío abuelo de Violette, una vieja y pequeña mansión, parecía la sala común de Slytherin pero convertida en casa, algo así. Familia y amigos de la familia de Vi llenaron el lugar, se sentía tenso el ambiente. Saludé a quien Vi saludaba, varios familiares me hacían preguntas ya que no muchos me conocían como su esposo. Cuando me preguntaban en qué casa estaba decía que en Slytherin, me parecía mejor idea que decir que en Hufflepuff. Cada que un familiar que era mortífago se acercaba, Vi me jalaba a otro lado. Lo realmente incómodo empezó cuando estábamos en la cena…

-Tal vez tengas que fingir –me dijo mi esposa en voz baja. –Como cuando empezamos a hablarnos –sonrió. –Algo tétrico.

-Creo que puedo, sólo tengo que imitar a la mejor –sonreí y besé su mejilla, la oí reír y me sentí con valor.

Los familiares empezaron a hablar sobre la gloria de estar eliminando a los muggle, los sangre sucia y a los mestizos; pensé en Kailen y Henry, hasta donde yo sabía no eran sangre pura. Permanecimos callados y comiendo, escuchando lo que contaban: victorias del Señor Tenebroso, sus deseos de problemas, anécdotas de una y otra tortura y cosas desagradables. Por debajo de la mesa tomé la mano de Violette, ella la apretó.

-¿Tu familia es pura? –me preguntó un tío suyo, me sobresalté.

-Sí, ni una sola impureza en todo mi árbol genealógico –dije fingiendo estar orgulloso, creo que empecé a temblar porque Vi apretó con algo de fuerza de mi mano.

-¿Estás del lado de los sucios o de los puros?

Quise mirar a Violette, pero creí que en ese momento debía intentar parecer seguro. –La sangre sucia es repugnante… no entiendo cómo han permitido que esas cosas participen en nuestro mundo –seguía pensando en mis amigos. –Es un alivio que por fin alguien los ponga en su lugar.

Parece que esa respuesta les agradó pues no se volvieron a fijar en mí. En cuanto la cena terminó nos disculpamos y buscamos la manera de irnos, entonces pasó algo que Vi había temido, algunos de los veteranos mortífagos querían convencernos de unirnos a ellos. Entonces fue ella quien les dejó claro que no estábamos interesados en la lucha y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada me jaló de la mano hasta estar fuera, noté que temblaba y la abracé. Nos aparecimos en casa de mis padres, Dorian apareció por una esquina gateando y se sentó a aplaudir cuando nos vio. Violette me besó.

-Lo hiciste bien –rió. –Pronto podrás ser uno de ellos –rió y fue a cargar a nuestro hijo.

-No gracias –reí también. –Son personas horribles –acaricié el cabello de Dorian. –Tienes unos tíos horribles –le dije. Me permití estar tranquilo, estábamos los tres juntos y estábamos todos a salvo.

-_-_Kailen-_-_

Volví a los pocos días a casa de Henry, no encontré las cosas muy diferentes a como estaban, lo que sí es que estaba Clarissa ahí. Supe que se había peleado con sus papás por lo que había ido a quedarse de nuevo a la casa, ya se me hacía habitual. La mamá de Henry estaba más cansada, se le notaba en la mirada, pero parecía estar bien. Después de que desempaqué nos sentamos a comer bombones mientras mirábamos televisión.

-Nick me contó que la profesora Charity renunció –comenté, Henry no dejaba de cambiar los canales.

-Es lógico ¿no? –preguntó Clary, no sé bien cuándo empezó pero poco a poco había ido cambiando, creo que ya se estaba resignando a abandonar la adolescencia. –No creo que sea buena idea seguir con esa materia.

-No le veo el problema –le quité el control a mi amigo y escogí un canal de caricaturas. –Hogwarts, con Dumbledore o sin él, seguirá siendo seguro… Quiero creer.

-No podemos estar seguros, pero sí es probable que ahora menos gente la curse –dijo Henry, se recargó en Clarissa y se dejó acariciar. –Quiero jugar Quidditch…

-No deberían cerrar los equipos… Si la cosa se pone más fea al menos podríamos distraernos con los juegos de Quidditch –suspiré y me hundí en el sillón.

-¿Por qué no vino mi primo? Qué raro que haya dejado a su pequeño cisne aquí sola –rió.

-No estoy sola –sonreí. –Lo mandé a Francia, a visitar a su mamá.

Seguimos platicando un buen rato, hasta que anocheció. Supuse que compartiría cuarto con Clarissa, pero no, estaba compartiendo el cuarto con Abie por lo que tenía el mío para mí y mis pensamientos. Intenté acostarme en mi cama pero había dejado mis cosas amontonadas antes de irme con Nick. Lucy me lo había advertido, no iba a tocar mi tiradero. Eché todo a un rincón, rescatando solamente el libro de hechizos escrito por mi madre que Henry me había regalo, había practicado casi todos y casi todos los había dominado; pero ahora tenía una duda, tenía la sospecha de que mi habilidad legeremente no era cosa del azar, sino que ellas me habían convertido en su propio experimento.

-¿Pero para qué? –bostecé. –Tomar a tu propia hija como conejillo de indias… -a veces lo pensaba así, a veces quería pensar que había sido para mantenerme a salvo. Esa última sospecha me hacía reír, si era para eso entonces yo la había estado usando para lo contrario. Recordé a Collins por un momento, me pregunté qué sería de él.

-¿En qué piensas? –me dijo Clarissa entrando de pronto a mi cuarto, me sobresalté. –He estado pensando algo.

No tuvo que decir nada más, inconscientemente lo tomé de sus pensamientos. –No lo haré –fruncí el ceño, ella hizo lo mismo. –Y no, no voy a dejar de leer mentes sin permiso –me senté. –Habla más rápido o deja de pensar tan alto –me estiré.

-Nos has metido en problemas varias veces por tus habilidades, tus curiosidades y las tonterías que haces –se cruzó de brazos. –No estamos en tiempos de hacer tonterías. Mis padres me lo han dicho y los entiendo… viene una guerra.

Me levanté. –No se han metido en problemas sólo por mi culpa, te recuerdo que algunas de las cosas que has hecho es guiada por los celos a cierto hermano mío –reí. –Se acerca una guerra, sí, es probable –me recargué en mi escritorio. –No voy a renunciar a mi plan… -le había contado por una carta mi ansiedad de salir en busca de mi tía.

-Pues no nos vas a arrastrar contigo –se cruzó de brazos, me sentí desafiada.

-Tú decides por ti misma, Henry y Nícolas tienen la capacidad de elegir por ellos mismos –tomé mi varita antes de que ella tomara la suya. Me pregunté en qué momento habíamos empezado a tener problemas, creo que fue desde que Henry empezó a salir con ella, creo que seguía pensando que había posibilidades de que hubiera algo entre nosotros dos, algo más allá de la amistad. –Ninguna de las dos puede usar magia todavía, Clary.

Clarissa suspiró, las dos las bajamos. –No quiero que Stuart esté en peligro…

-No lo pondría en peligro –sonreí un poco. –Puedo arriesgarme a decir que lo quiero tanto como tú –noté un gesto, reí. –Pero es todo tuyo, para mí no es nada más que un hermano. Quédatelo, no lo quiero para nada más.

Rió también, me dejó leer una amenaza más de su mente antes de salir de mi habitación. Me había advertido que lo mejor era dejar mi deseo de encontrar a mi familia para cuando la situación se tranquilizara y que si intentaba meter en problemas a Henry, ella pelearía para conservarlo a su lado.

Disculpen por la tardanza, andaba con dilemas existenciales y muy ocupada, pero ya voy a seguirle. Tal vez me tarde un poco, pero ya no tanto como esta vez. Se los dejo, espero les guste y recuerden que todo review es bienvenido.

Gracias a quienes preguntaron por qué se detuvo la historia y que pidieron que la continuara, me dieron ánimos para seguirla

Que la fuerza los acompañe :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-_-_Henry-_-_

Un día en el periódico leímos que una familia muggle había desaparecido cerca de la zona donde vivíamos. Nos puso en alerta a todos. Para entonces mi Clary ya había vuelto a su casa, su mamá había hablado con la mía y entre las dos la habían convencido de regresar; le prometí que nos veríamos pronto, claro que ella no supo que yo era la lechuza que se estampó el otro día contra su ventana.

Al enterarnos de la noticia nos sentamos mi papá y yo a pensar qué hacer, no queríamos espantar a mi mamá y a mi hermana, Kailen estaba con Nícolas otra vez, por lo que los dos nos sentamos a platicar de temas serios.

-La situación está grave –dijo mi papá, como si no lo supera ya. –Simplemente ocultarnos no nos va a servir mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, papá… Mira, yo no me preocuparía por nosotros y Kailen, me preocuparía por mamá y Abie… y de ellas dos quién más me preocupa es mi mamá. Hay que hacer algo con mi mamá.

-Sí, sí –lo noté cansado. Ambos estábamos un poco irritables. –A veces creo que… debí dejar a Lucy en paz –suspiró.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando: si él no le hubiera hablado, si él no la hubiera seducido, entonces mi mamá viviría una vida tranquila y aburrida con algún muggle, creyendo que todo lo que sucedían eran accidentes del mundo común y corriente, que no sabría nada del mundo mágico y que estaría a salvo de los horrores del mundo mágico. Que mi mamá habría sido más feliz si se hubiera casado con cualquier muggle y no con un empleado del departamento de seguridad mágica en el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido; viviendo preocupada porque su esposo vuelva con vida y que sus hijos no se pongan en peligro más allá del normal.

-Entonces no existiríamos ni Abie ni yo –dije como intentando restar importancia pero no funcionó como esperaba, el rostro de mi papá se ensombreció más, tardé un poco en entender sus pensamientos. Seguramente había recordado a Jack. Suspiré. –Papá… Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de la situación ¿sabes? Nosotros no controlamos al mundo pero podemos reaccionar a él así que… Mira, somos los dos hombres aquí, debemos proteger a nuestras chicas ¿no? –sonreí. Me observó unos segundos antes de reír.

-Claro, proteger a nuestras chicas, esa es la misión de un caballero –volvió a reír antes de despeinar mi cabello. –Te estás convirtiendo en un adulto hecho y derecho, Stuart.

-Henry, papá, Henry.

-Stuart –volvió a reír para luego suspirar. –Ya es un hecho que el Ministerio está infiltrado, tendré que dejar por completo el trabajo y que ustedes están más seguros del lado del fuego enemigo… -hizo un gesto que no supe bien interpretar. –La situación no sólo es así en el país pero entre más lejos más seguros… -me miró. –Voy a mandar a tu mamá con su familia en España. La dejaré ahí, volveré con ustedes y cuando estén en el colegio estaré en ambos países por periodos regulares…

No supe qué decir. Mi papá era muy dependiente de mi mamá, podían estar separados por días, pero un par de semanas eran demasiado para él. Ella le daba estabilidad, no por nada llevaban ya casi veinte años casados y sin separarse. Mi papá me había dicho que al conocerla supo que ella era la mujer con la que querría estar siempre y así había sido. Ahora me decía que la iba a mandar a otro país sólo para que estuviera a salvo, estaba dejando todo sentimiento egoísta. Me pregunté si yo habría sido capaz de mandar a Clarissa lejos de mí y me molesté al pensar que prefería tenerla cerca de mí que a salvo en otro lado.

-Mamá no va a aceptar.

-No le va a quedar opción –suspiró. –Voy a mandar a tu mamá quiera o no. Se enojaría conmigo pero no hay nada que no nos podamos perdonar-sonrió un poco. –De eso se trata crecer, hijo. Tomar decisiones y cuidar a los tuyos, ver las opciones y tomar la correcta. Afortunadamente, aun en estos tiempos, no tienes que aprender eso todavía.

Asentí, lo entendía, de alguna manera lo entendía. –Papá… Tengo que decirte algo –seguí un impulso. Me miró preocupado, luego hizo una serie de muecas, pensé en que si Kailen estuviera ahí me sería más fácil descifrarlo.

-¿Tú y Clarissa?

Lo miré sorprendido antes de reír mientras reía. –No, papá –seguía riendo. –No es nada de eso –reí. –Nos cuidamos bien –seguí riendo.

Suspiró aliviado. –Mezcla métodos muggle y mágico, es más efectivo, por eso no tienes más hermanos –rió. –Bien, ¿qué pasó?

No pude evitar sentirme un poco abochornado pero lo superé y respiré para calmarme. Le conté la situación de Kailen, de su impaciencia, de la promesa que le había hecho pero también había prometido a Clarissa que no me iba a meter en problemas innecesarios, creo que nunca había hablado tan abiertamente con mi papá como en esa ocasión. Permanecimos en silencio un ratito.

-Confío en que sabrás hacer lo mejor en su momento, eres un chico muy inteligente.

-Sigo siendo un adolescente –sonreí un poco.

-Pero eres hijo del gran Andrei Daimon y la maravillosa Lucy Richards –sonrió con orgullo, reí, era gracioso cuando usaba el apellido de soltera de mi mamá. –Encontrarás lo correcto. Mira… Kailen ha pasado varios años aquí y la queremos como un miembro más de la familia pero aun así tú y Abie son nuestros hijos por lo que tu madre y yo a veces hemos querido regresarla con su familia muggle, sobretodo con la actitud que ha tenido últimamente. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? –asentí. –Aun así sabemos que ustedes son muy cercanos, son como almas gemelas –lo miré extrañado, rió. –Una alma gemela y el amor de tu vida son cosas diferentes. Se conocen mucho y no pueden estar uno sin el otro pero aun así tu amor es para alguien más. En tu caso tu chica es muy fuerte y tu alma gemela más frágil. Hiciste una buena elección de mujeres.

-Ya veo de dónde saco lo romántico –reí. –En ese caso, mamá es el amor de tu vida y ¿tu alma gemela?

-La mamá de Jack. Cometí el error de creer que eran la misma persona –sonrió con nostalgia. –Ella y yo éramos como Kailen y tú antes de que me enamorara de tu madre y ella se enamoró de otro, sí, teníamos nuestro hijo y todo pero éramos solo grandes amigos

Asentí y volví a reír. –Haga lo que haga… te lo haré saber.

-Hazlo hijo y si no puedes… -noté que se le cortaron las palabras. –Sólo regresa a casa.

Sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago y asentí, no podía decir nada. Abie entró al estudio, que es donde estábamos platicando, para decirnos que la cena estaba lista y que pronto se nos unirían Kailen y Nick. La seguimos y ayudé a poner las cosas sobre la mesa, mientras tanto mi papá distraía a mi mamá con mimos y le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían reír. Sonreí con tristeza, sabía que iba a ser difícil para ellos separarse. Como mi hermanita dijo, pronto Kailen y Nick aparecieron en la entrada de la casa y fui por ellos. Nícolas se quedó el resto de la semana.

-Tu mamá está triste –me dijo un día mi mejor amiga mientras veíamos una película, nos habíamos quedado solos, su novio había hecho el favor de acompañar a mi hermanita a comprar algunas cosas y mis padres estaban arreglando el viaje. –No quise leerlos sin permiso ¿pasó algo mientras no estuve? –se recargó en mí.

-Sí… Mamá se irá a España –no dijo nada, supe que seguía escuchándome así que le conté todo lo que había pasado. Suspiró y la miré.

-Tontas guerras… tontos mortífagos… -dijo, sentí que debía hacerla reír pero no se me ocurría nada.

-No va a durar mucho –me estiré. –Pronto esto terminará… Te apuesto que para la próxima Navidad podremos cenar en paz en donde sea que estemos.

-No sé…

-Te apuesto a que irán Violette y Steve con Dorian y te van a molestar –por fin rió. -¿Qué apostamos?

-Ranas de chocolate para un año –dijo y reí.

-Bien, si tengo razón ganaré si no tú ganas –cerramos un tonto trato.

A la semana siguiente nos despedimos de mi mamá. Abie sollozaba mientras la abrazaba para despedirse, no escuché que se dijeron. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, le respondí. Besó mi frente y se me quedó viendo un largo rato. –Cuídalas y cuídate –susurró, asentí antes de abrazarla. –Y deja de crecer –rió. –Te amo, mi niño –sonrió, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Lo haré mamá –le sonreí con todo el estilo Daimon. –Te prometo que te tendrás que subir a un banco para abrazarme la próxima vez que nos veamos –rió, la abracé de nuevo. –Te amo, mamá… Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo. Salúdame a mi tía –asintió cuando nos separamos, fue con Kailen y le dijo también unas palabras.

-Cuidas a mi hijo –fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar, reí.

En cuanto salieron mis papás por la puerta del frente la casa cayó en una calma extraña. No nos movimos, no dijimos nada. Abie gemía y sollozaba quedito, Kailen a mi lado temblaba, tomó mi mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, ellas me necesitaban. –Déjalo salir… -me dijo mentalmente mi amiga, le sonreí mientras tomaba con mayor fuerza su mano, abrazamos los dos a mi hermanita, aplastándola y provocándole risas.

-Mientras estemos juntos, podemos hacer lo que sea –dije, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo. –Así que… saca tu Slytherin interior Abie, es tu turno de brillar en la escuela –me miró con un puchero y reí. -¿Ahora sí quieres a tu hermano mayor molestón? –la volví a abrazar. Kailen sonreía, le mostré la lengua. Sí, era difícil separarnos, pero nos teníamos mientras tanto a nosotros.

-_-_Collins-_-_

Ah… La desesperación… Es suculento ver a los sucios muggles retorcerse de dolor cuando les lanzas una maldición, es delicioso ver el brillo de sus ojos irse poco a poco bajo el dolor que les provocas. Ser mortífago es sin duda el mejor empleo que uno puede tener. Mi trabajo es castigar a los malditos sangre sucia y a los traidores a nuestra sangre ¡Y es de lo mejor!

Cada persona es diferente, unos maldicen, otros gritan pero, al final, todos terminan rogándome por perdón. Sí, eso deben hacer, rogar, rogar y rogar. Rueguen por un perdón que nunca llegará…Y es divertido hacerles creer que hay esperanza, que podrán vivir, que los dejaremos ir. Son tan ingenuos…

Lo único que puedo decir que lamento es que mi trabajo es tan sencillo que no he podido mejorar mucho mi posición. He querido conocer a grandes mortífagos, estar más cerca del Señor Tenebroso, nuestra guía, nuestro lord; ese es un verdadero sueño, matar, herir y torturar para él y que lo sepa. Tengo la esperanza de que mi lord sabe el esfuerzo y placer que nos representa cumplir su deseo de una tierra sin asquerosos sangre sucia. Pero por ahora, sólo puedo contentarme con los más cercanos a él que han podido contarme cómo es trabajar a su lado. Me han dicho que tengo potencial y sé que esto apenas comienza, sé que un día estaré ahí, recibiendo órdenes directas de él y él estará orgulloso de mí. Lo sé.

-Collins –dijo alguien sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Lo miré con coraje, me había desconcentrado de la orquesta de gritos que estaba obteniendo de la mujer frente a mí. Quien me interrumpió fue un niño imbécil que se llama Arthur Lorey, no tendrá más de dieciocho años y ya se siente todo un adulto pero no podía evitar sentir asco ante lo que hacía. Apenas era un niño, apenas empezaba a disfrutar sin límites el placer que causa el sufrimiento de alguien más.

-¿Qué quieres?

-El nuevo patrón llegó –dijo en un tono burlón. –Él es el que va a venir a revisar qué le tenemos de nuevo.

-Voy –miré de nuevo a mi víctima. Me hacía rabiar, era hermosa, preciosa, su cabello largo y rubio, su piel sin imperfecciones, ojos azules, labios carnosos y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría; la deseaba pero era una asquerosa muggle. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, me mostró temor y solté una carcajada. Con un movimiento de la varita la estrellé con fuerza contra el suelo empedrado, no volvió a emitir sonido alguno.

El hombre que nos esperaba tendría la edad de mi padre, no era muy alto y se veía algo acabado. Nos presentaron, era un tal Mulciber Jr., me pareció conocido el apellido pero no logré ubicar de dónde. Él era el que iba a estar dándonos las listas de personas a atrapar y viniendo a recolectar la basura interesante que guardáramos. Un gran ejemplar sin duda, un mortífago que había peleado a lado del Señor Tenebroso desde el principio y que había sobrevivido a Azkaban dos veces. Un gran honor tener como maestro a ese hombre. Lamentablemente sólo nos visita una vez al mes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

-_-_-Kailen-_-_-

Una melodía suave llenaba mi habitación, sonaba melancólica y dulce pero sin sentido. Estaba improvisando con mi violín. Había perdido la conciencia del tiempo pero a juzgar por el dolor en mis dedos debía llevar varias horas tocando. Mi mente estaba abierta como llevaba tiempo sin estarlo pero la música me atraía y me mantenía en calma, solamente dos cosas resaltaban sobre el suave murmullo de lo demás a mi alrededor: Abie triste pero decidida, estudiando sus libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Henry, guardando todo lo que sentía, preparando la comida.

-¡Kailen! –lo oí gritar pero no quería detenerme. -¡Es para ti!

-¿Para mí? -no sabía a qué se refería, tuve que parar de tocar. Me asomé y lo encontré con el teléfono en la mano. No lo había escuchado, estaba acostumbrada a ignorarlo ya que casi nadie nos llamaba; lo usábamos primordialmente para hablar con su mamá o con su papá cuando no estaba. Me sonrió, dejé mi violín y le quité el teléfono.

-Jim Teshbock preguntar por Kailen Teshbock –me dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

-Hace mucho que Kailen Teshbock no se apellida así –dije sonriente.

-No me importa, la conocí como Teshbock y así se queda –reímos, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, Henry volvió a la cocina y me recargué en la pared. -¿Cómo estás? –se oía nervioso.

-Bien… demasiado tranquila me aventuraría a decir –pensé en el mundo de posibilidades que explicaran su llamada. -¿Y tú?

-Bien… algo nervioso –suspiró. –Me voy a ir a Canadá a estudiar, ya entré a la universidad… estoy nervioso…

-Te irá bien –dije sinceramente. –Ya verás, te vas a divertir o tal vez te coma un oso –reí. –Además, he oído de ataques a muggles, tal vez estés mejor allá que aquí.

-Lo mismo pensé –rió. –Mis padres no se están tomando en serio esto, como que ya no les importa mucho… son extraños –suspiró, nos volvimos a quedar en un silencio un tanto incómodo. –Kailen… Nos vamos a volver a ver ¿verdad?

Sentí una extraña punzada en el pecho. -¿De qué hablas? –noté que tembló mi voz, aclaré mi garganta. –Claro que sí, cuando vuelvas de Canadá vamos a comer un helado –Shasta maulló a mis pies, no lo había notado llegar, me senté en el suelo para acariciarlo.

-No te metas en problemas.

-Yo no me meto en problemas, ellos vienen a mí –reí, silencio del otro lado de la línea. –Jim, eres mi hermano así que no malinterpretes como desprecio lo que voy a hacer…-colgué y suspiré. –Shasta, tengo más amigos de los que a veces quisiera –lo acaricié.

-Kailen, deja de lamentarte –me dijo Henry con una expresión seria, me sonrojé, no esperaba que me hubiera escuchado. Se hincó para estar a mi altura. –Kailen, no puedes seguir así. Nos preocupamos por ti porque no eres capaz de cuidarte sola –suspiré. – ¡No hagas eso! –me espantó, rara vez me llegaba a gritar así. –No suspires, no llores, sé fuerte, lo eres pero te estás debilitando. Si te deprimes, si te rindes, no vamos a pasar bien esto –entonces comprendí que estaba, además de gritándome, desahogándose por lo responsable que se sentía, estaba bajo presión. –No soy tu hermano de verdad pero me siento tan preocupado como Jim… -creo que no se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos se aguaban. –Y tú sabes que…

-Que no soy la única por quien te tienes que preocupar…-concluí, sonreí un poco antes de abrazarlo. –Somos fuertes juntos, Henry… -me abrazó, lo sentí temblar. Shasta maulló entre nosotros rompiendo la tensión. –La comida se quema.

No volví a hablar con mi hermano, ni a saber de la familia Teshbock por un buen tiempo. El papá de Henry no solía estar en la casa, Nick nos visitaba con menos frecuencia y Clarissa no volvió por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos los tres solos en la casa. Jugábamos en la computadora, veíamos televisión y Henry y yo empezamos a componer canciones con nuestras guitarras y nuestra voz. A veces le dábamos conciertos a Abie, eso la divertía y la mantenía tranquila.

Un día el papá de Henry llegó con una expresión que nos desconcertó. Llevé a Abie a su cuarto y la distraje pidiéndole consejos de moda mientras dejaba a los otros dos solos para que conversaran. Alrededor de una hora después entró Henry, se veía cansado, mandó a dormir a Abie y después nos fuimos a su cuarto. –Encontraron muerta a la mamá de Jack… -dijo en voz baja. Nos miramos y me mostró todo lo que su papá le había dicho. Ella había protegido a unos amigos nacidos de muggle y por lo mismo había sido castigada. Estuvimos en silencio, recargado uno en el otro, hablando mentalmente, preguntándonos si realmente estaríamos a salvo en Hogwarts. Él mestizo y yo crecida en una familia muggle. –Me preocupa más que noten tu segundo apellido –me dijo. No lo había considerado.

-Tengo apellido de mortífago… ¿En qué pensaba mi mamá? –bufé. –En serio… no sé cuál haya sido su relación con Mulciber pero mira que ponerle su apellido a su hija…

-Al menos lo puso como anexo y tu primer apellido es King –intentó animarme.

-Un apellido muggle –reí. Hizo algo parecido a un puchero, sonreí, le enseñaría a mi amiga ese gesto algún día. –Henry, no te preocupes por mí. Hogwarts es Hogwarts, aun y cuando los alumnos quieran ser más "puros" muchos otros seguirán estando de lado de nuestra sangre.

-No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts… -susurró. –El lugar donde te has roto huesos, me he caído, estuvimos asustados por un ente petrificador, nos atormentaron los dementores y murió nuestro capitán de Quidditch… -reímos antes de suspirar.

-Sí, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del planeta –dijimos al tiempo, nos miramos y reímos.

-_-_-Henry-_-_-

Con mamá en otro país y papá fuera la mayor parte del tiempo tuve que tomar responsabilidades que antes no. Los quehaceres de la casa, las preparaciones para el próximo año escolar, la comunicación familiar, las protecciones a la casa, el cuidado de Kailen y Abie, estaba cansado, hasta mis brazos me dolían de tanto volar de un lugar a otro. Había dejado de frecuentar a Clary, mi función de lechuza mensajera se resumía a eso y no podía volar libremente, así como iba a un lado tenía que regresar.

Kailen se portaba cada vez más extraña, introvertida, callada, cerró mi paso a su mente, incluso su piel palideció un poco, me recordaba un poco a la chica que vi en las vacaciones antes de que se mudara a mi casa; pero nada podía hacer. Abie estaba creciendo rápido, estudiaba, practicaba usando un lápiz en vez de varita y sus ratos libres los pasaba jugando con nuestros gatos; a veces intentaba hacerle recordar que solo es una niña. Un día unos tíos nos visitaron para llevarnos útiles escolares, como mis primos son más grandes que yo ya no usaban sus libros de Hogwarts así que nos los donarían a Kailen y a mí, mi hermana usaría los nuestros. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos ya listos para ir al colegio, aunque habíamos escuchado muchos rumores que no nos alentaban, conforme Nícolas se iba enterando de algo relacionado con lo que nos esperaba nos contaba.

Mi padre nos llevó a la estación, se despidió de nosotros con más afecto del normal, parecía que quería decir algo pero no sabía qué. Abie lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que se cuidara, que comiera bien y que escribiera. Entonces él sonrió y pudo ya hablar.

-Saca tu Slytherin interna, no todo es malo en esa casa como se dice, aunque supongo ya lo sabes –rió. –Ten cuidado –besó su frente, luego me miró. –Henry –su mirada fue suficiente, asentí. –Estoy orgulloso de ti –me susurró, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Vio a Kailen. –Échale de vez en un cuando un ojo a mi hijo –ella rió y asintió. –Nícolas, te los encargo a todos –estrechó su mano.

-Sí señor –respondió él para luego tomar la mano de su novia. Mi papá se fue y nosotros nos encaminamos al andén.

Noté que Kailen estaba rara, notaba sus hombros rígidos y su mirada yendo de un lado a otro, su andar estaba torpe y sus pensamientos se liberaban y se encerraban en un patrón que no tenía mucho sentido. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un par de veces, noté confusión, miedo y ansiedad. Nícolas no había notado nada. Atravesamos el muro y pronto vimos a Violette, Steve y Clary. La abracé con emoción antes de besarla. Presentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-_-_-Kailen-_-_-

A cada paso que daba me sentía más insegura, quería detenerme, gritar y salir corriendo. Miré a Henry, me miró con interés, miré a Nícolas y me sonrió. ¿Debía hacerlo? Cruzamos el muro, mi mente se abrió y pensamientos de todos lados me abrumaron, mucha crueldad en ellos. Miré a mi alrededor, quería escapar. Nos encontramos a los demás, recordé la amenaza de Clarissa. –Tranquila…-me dije varias veces mientras respiraba hondo.

-¿Estás bien? –me susurró Nick en el oído, estaba preocupado, lo miré con una sonrisa y asentí. Traté de poner atención a lo que platicaban Vi y Steve, algo sobre Dorian. Pensamientos de un mortífago cercano me invadieron, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo; no muy lejos un niño contaba triste a unos amigos que se había quedado huérfano de madre, recordé a mi tía. Tenía que encontrar a mi tía. Podía irme en ese momento, tenía en mi mochila mudas de ropa, dinero y las cosas de mi madre, estaba lista desde hacía meses ¿Por qué no me había ido? -¿Kailen? –lo miré.

El silbato del tren sonó, di un respingo, Nícolas me sostuvo por los hombros, me vía preocupado, en mi mente vi el reflejo de lo que Henry estaba viendo, no me reconocí. –Tenemos que irnos –dijo Clarissa, su rostro estaba serio. –Ahora –ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-No puedo ir –murmuré.

-¿Qué? –dijo Nick, miré al tren, luego a Henry, suspiró y asintió. Me aparté de mi novio unos pasos.

-No subiré al tren –dije con firmeza, aunque mis piernas no dejaban de temblar. –No puedo ir, no lo haré –trató de tomarme de nuevo por los hombros, retrocedí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo que buscar a mi tía, puede ser mi última oportunidad –noté que diría algo lo interrumpí con un beso, abrí mi baúl y eché cosas al azar en la mochila.

-Kailen… -suspiró. –Iré contigo –abrió su baúl también. Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-No, no irás… Te amo Nick, pero esto no puedo hacerlo contigo y te necesitan en Hogwarts.

-No iré al colegio sin ti.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos antes de besarlo. –Lo harás… porque alguien tiene que cuidar a Clary y Abie y los niños que entrarán… Los mestizos y de sangre muggle necesitan amigos, protección ¿y qué mejor que un profesor de Slytherin para ayudarlos? –iba a replicar pero la voz de Clarissa nos distrajo.

-¡Stuart! –cerró la tapadera de su baúl. -¿Qué crees que haces?

-Lo siento, amor –besó su mejilla, cerró la mochila y se la colgó al hombro. –Tengo que ir con ella, alguien tiene que cuidarla.

-No tienes que hacerlo tú, es cosa de Kailen, no tienes que ir tú –noté que estaba angustiada, desesperada y molesta.

-Kailen necesita a su hermano –sonrió un poco. –Además le tengo que enseñar a aparecerse.

-¡No! No tienes que hacerlo… Te necesita más Abie –la miró buscando su apoyo pero ella parecía estar tranquila, ya esperaba que eso sucediera. –Te necesi… te necesito yo…

-Vas a estar bien… confío en lo maravillosa que eres –intentó besarla pero ella se alejó.

-Clarissa…-Nick intentó llamar su atención pero no lo consiguió.

-Elige, Stuart… pero elige con sabiduría… ¿Kailen o yo? –estaba furiosa, temblaba un poco, seguramente no faltaba mucho para que le diera una jaqueca.

Le dolió esa pregunta, lo noté en su rostro y en sus pensamientos. –No me hagas esa pregunta por favor… ya hablamos alguna vez sobre esto…

-¿Ella o yo? –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo, Clarissa –la besó a la fuerza, antes de darse la vuelta y andar hacia Nick. –Cuídalas por favor… cuidaré a Kailen y te la regresaré.

-Lo haré –respondió él, inseguro. Me miró. – Mi pequeño gato…

Sonreí antes de besarlo, sin decir nada más seguí a Henry, tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar con rapidez.

-¡Kailen! –era Clarissa, me giré y recibí un puñetazo en la cara, todos nos desconcertamos. –Si le pasa algo a Henry, te voy a buscar y te haré sufrir… -seguía temblando, Violette, la jaló para apartarla de nosotros. Henry tomó con más fuerza mi mano y corrió, atravesamos juntos el muro y no paramos de correr hasta estar a dos cuadras de distancia.

Empujábamos a las personas que se atravesaban a nuestro paso, llamábamos la atención pero ni siquiera sabíamos qué estábamos haciendo. Nos detuvimos poco a poco, recuperando el aliento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pensábamos ninguno algo en específico. Sentí como si acabáramos de dar un gran salto, como si de pronto hubiéramos saltado de nuestras escobas sin saber si alguien nos atraparía en el camino o nos estamparíamos con el suelo. Asintió, había leído mi sensación, reí un poco, ambos temblábamos.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan –dijo al fin. -Y tiene que ser uno bueno…

-Sí… pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, en medio de la calle –respondí.

-Vamos ahí –señaló una cafetería, se acomodó la mochila y caminó llevándome con él.

Entramos al lugar, era acogedor y simple. Pedimos algo de comer y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, ambos pensábamos. Prioridades, en eso pensaba yo, pero no podía organizarlas en mi mente, nunca se me había dado el ser organizada. Henry sacó una libreta de su mochila, junto a dos bolígrafos, me tendió uno.

-Prioridades.

-Prioridades…

-Lo que tenemos que hacer para encontrar a la tía –escribió eso en mayúsculas al tope de una página mientras lo decía. Nos dieron nuestras bebidas, la mesera le sonrió a Henry, era una guapa muchacha, rubia, de nuestra edad; mi amigo le respondió con una mueca. –No me gustan las rubias –me dijo y reí. –Paso uno…

-Encontrar las gemas.

-Eso son tres pasos –los anotó por separado. –Tenemos… -dibujó un cuadro y dentro anotó: "mapa, localizador, primera gema". -¿Tenemos algo más?

-No, eso es todo… -tomé mi bebida. –La última vez que lo revisé… una de las gemas estaba en Escocia, otra viajaba de Inglaterra a Irlanda… y otro está aquí mismo en Inglaterra.

Henry asintió y garabateó sobre la hoja, nos trajeron nuestra comida. Tenía ganas de sacar mi mapa, él negó. Hizo un dibujo, malo por cierto, de la Gran Bretaña para luego hacer marcas por todos lados. Lo miré con curiosidad mientras comía.

-Creo que lo mejor es… buscar el que está viajando, si se va a Irlanda, lo alcanzaremos allí… Luego iremos a Escocia y de Escocia volveremos a Inglaterra, hacía hacemos como un circuito –me mostró su esquema, el cuál no entendí muy bien.

-Me parece bien –dije.

-Ahora… ¿cómo llegaremos allí? Tu mapa solo se acerca bien cuando estamos en el lugar… tendremos que ir tanteando y no tenemos muchos recursos.

-Mágicos no pero sí muggle –me miró. –Tengo la tarjeta de mi familia –reí. –Solo tengo que llamar a Jim y explicarle para que no se extrañen de su uso. Por otro lado, podemos aparecernos.

-Tengo que enseñarte a aparecerte… -comió, asentí.

Miré por la ventana del local, un grupo de turistas se detuvieron en medio de la acera para tomarse una fotografía, me parecía gracioso cómo es que estaban ajenos por completo a la amenaza mágica sobre ellos. Henry suspiró, sin mirarlo leí su pensamiento y suspiré también; estaba pensando en el tren que se dirigía a Hogwarts. Sentí una especie de vacío en el pecho y ganas de llorar. Mi amigo llamó a la mesera y le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar, cuando terminé de comer ella trajo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con un cerillo haciendo de vela, miré a Henry y me sonrió. –Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Kailen –sonreí un poco también.

-Gracias, Henry –pedí un deseo y soplé el cerillo, entre los dos lo comimos. Deseé que nuestra aventura fuera exitosa.

Él siguió anotando cosas mientras terminábamos de comer, se veía serio, apuntaba cosas como "cosas que hacer" en círculos y "cosas que comprar" en otro. Recargué una de mis mejillas en mi mano y noté el dolor del golpe que Clary me había dado, me preocupé de que me hubiera dejado un moretón. –Tu cara está bien, solo enrojecida –me dijo, me sonrojé un poco. Un trueno atrajo nuestra atención. –Lloverá.

Le di la razón y tras pagar buscamos un lugar donde dormir. No muy lejos de ahí encontramos un hotel pequeño y barato. Ahí usé mi habilidad por primera vez en ese viaje, entré a la mente de la señorita de la recepción y la convencí de darnos una habitación. Se había negado a dárnosla porque pensaba que se la estaría dando a una parejita de adolescentes que buscaban un poco de intimidad y en ese lugar solían evitar hacer aquello, de su mente obtuve el porqué, habían tenido ya problemas con padres que iban a buscar a sus hijos y hacían alboroto.

Nuestra habitación era pequeña y olía extraño, el papel tapiz estaba un poco dañado y solamente contaba con una cama matrimonial, una mesa, una silla y tras una puerta un pequeño baño. No necesitábamos más.

-Saca tu mapa –me dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, obedecí y lo extendí sobre la cama antes de activarlo. Se sentó a mi lado y miramos las marcas. Dos de ellas indicaban que estaban en Londres, me miró y saqué de debajo de mi blusa una cadena con la gema amarilla y el que usábamos como localizador. –Recógete tu cabello –lo hice y se paró detrás de mí, tocó la cadena y murmuró un hechizo sobre ella. –Ahora no se caerá –sonreí. Regresó junto al mapa y revisó sus apuntes. –Sí, iremos primero a Irlanda, luego Escocia y finalmente volveremos a Inglaterra. Tenemos que atravesar Inglaterra… -sacó de su mochila un mapa del país, lo había tomado de la recepción. Lo vi muy concentrado, estaba realmente interesado en planear todo, así era él a final de cuentas. Lo dejé trabajando con la organización, mientras tanto me di un baño, necesitaba pensar también.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

-_-_-Henry-_-_-

Era algo arriesgado en lo que nos habíamos metido, no sabíamos mucho del mundo exterior, no habíamos recorrido mucho y ahora estábamos solamente nosotros dos. Estaba algo molesto y la imagen de Clarissa enojada no se iba de mi mente, quería verla, quería abrazarla y decirle que estaríamos bien que no se preocupara, entonces ella haría un puchero y podría irme sabiendo que estaríamos bien cuando volviéramos a encontrarnos.

Tenía mucho que planear para este viaje; los medios de transporte, nuestras provisiones, la ruta que teníamos que seguir, que fuera rápido, seguro, aparte no sabía qué hacer exactamente con Kailen. Tenía que mantenerla serena para que fuera útil, equilibrada para poder lograr nuestro cometido y además teníamos el problema de que ella no sabía aparecerse, sabía cómo se sentía estarse apareciendo con otra persona pero era necesario que pudiera hacerlo por sí misma.

Me quedé como media hora viendo el mapa, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Oía a Kailen chapotear en la pequeña tina del baño, seguramente estaba teniendo alguna conversación consigo misma, rara vez eso salía bien. Alejé lo que había estado haciendo, tomé papel y un bolígrafo, para luego ponerme a escribir. Le avisé a mi papá sobre la decisión que habíamos tomado, no le prometí mantenernos comunicados pero sí que estaríamos bien, le pedí que no le dijera a mi madre y que intentara hacerle creer que estaba a salvo en la escuela aunque no le escribiera. Escribí a mi hermana y escribí a Clarissa, sabía que ambas debían estar enojadas. Cuando terminé de escribir no supe qué hacer, no teníamos lechuzas para enviarlas, solamente se me ocurría ir al callejón Diagon y rentar una lechuza pero eso no era tampoco una buena idea. Pensé en ir yo pero perderíamos tiempo, así que opté por poner todo a dirección de mi hogar y ya que llegara mi padre se encargaría de reenviarlas.

Avisé a Kailen que saldría, le molesté hasta que prometió no salir de la habitación hasta que yo volviera. No tuve que ir muy lejos para enviar la carta y sin embargo el camino me ayudó mucho para pensar. Al volver ya sabía qué hacer y se lo informé a mi amiga.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que aprendas a aparecerte.

-¿Qué? Perderemos tiempo ¿no? -hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Tenemos tiempo. No nos iremos hasta que te puedas aparecer. Yo te voy a enseñar así que tranquila -sonreí para darle confianza, bufó y lo consideró. -No creo que te cueste trabajo, ya estás acostumbrada a la sensación que te deja la aparición.

-Está bien -dijo y se acostó. -Tú eres el listo aquí -rió.

-Pues claro, tú confía en Henry Daimon -me acosté a su lado, me acordé de lo que me dijo mi papá sobre las almas gemelas y los amores, la despeiné. -Vamos a dormir -aventé mis zapatos a un rincón, me cambié y me acosté dándole la espalda.

Sentí que se levantó, supongo que se cambió también y se acostó recargando su espalda con la mía. Apenas y cabíamos los dos por lo que no podía dormir. Suspiré unos minutos después, no encontraba una posición cómoda, entonces escuché un sollozo, me giré con cuidado. Kailen estaba encogida y temblaba un poco, seguramente aguantando las ganas de llorar, la abracé y ella se acercó a mí.

-Perdón, Henry -dijo. -Siempre estoy haciendo todo sin pensar en ustedes… Y ahora extraño a Nick… -susurró. Reí.

-¿Eres tan tonta? -me vio con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Yo decido qué hago, Nícolas está de acuerdo con que decidas lo que te parezca mejor y volveremos a verlos entonces… no hagas tanto drama. Si lo haces nunca vas a ser una buena aurora -entonces su expresión cambió un poco, su mente se abrió y me dejó ver sus dudas y sus ideas, compartíamos algunas de ellas. -Duérmete, mañana empieza el entrenamiento - al poco tiempo logramos quedarnos dormidos.

-_-_-Abie-_-_-

Al subir al tren fui al compartimiento donde estaban Clary, Nick, Steve y Vi pero no pude aguantar mucho tiempo su atmósfera, era muy densa para mí, estaban enojados o preocupados. No es que yo estuviera tranquila pero ponernos de esa forma de nada nos iba a ayudar. Sabía que mi hermano es capaz de hacer lo que se le dé la gana y salirse con la suya, me da un poco de envidia decirlo pero es muy inteligente, no necesita que nadie lo cuide, y Kailen, aunque es muy impulsiva tiene ciertas habilidades que le ayudan a librarla.

Creo que Clary más que nada estaba celosa de que él hubiera escogido a Kailen antes que a ella, me pareció tonto ese sentimiento. Es más que obvio que Henry está loquito por ella. Nícolas obviamente estaba preocupado pero no puede atarla, supongo ya se empezó a dar cuenta. Steve y Violette también estaban preocupados por los chicos pero sobre todo por el bebé que habían dejado en casa, Vi intentaba calmar a Steve con cariños. De haber estado en otra situación habría estado encantada por el poder admirar esos sentimientos de amor pero en este momento solo quería estar un poco tranquila así que salí a buscar a mis amigos.

El tren tenía compartimentos completamente vacíos, lo cual es raro. Supuse que muchos de los desaparecidos serían personas en su misma situación, mestizos, además de traidores a la sangre y personas nacidas de padres muggle. Por un momento me entró una preocupación… Dennis Creevey, sé que es un par de años más grande que yo y además ni siquiera estamos en la misma casa pero un día empezamos a platicar y ahora es como mi mejor amigo o algo así… él y su hermano son hijos de padres muggle y hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener noticias de ellos, deseaba que estuvieran bien. Pensando en esto me topé con Nigel Wolpert, un amigo suyo, le sonreí y él me respondió.

-Cada día te pones más bonita -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, reí.

-Por supuesto, soy Abie Daimon, soy bonita -reí de nuevo, luego estuvimos en silencio unos segundos. -Dennis…

-Huyó con su familia -susurró. -Todos están ocultos, este año no vendrán -se le notaba algo desanimado, asentí, le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo encantaré cuando lo vea, no me dijo nada.

-Novia celosa -dijo antes de reír, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé de donde sacas eso -caminé, supongo él sonreía.

Me tardé un poco en encontrar un compartimiento lleno de Slytherins de mi generación. Entré, los saludé y me senté en un espacio vacío, junto a una de mis amigas. Noté un par de miradas inquisitoriales, no es necesario ser Kailen para saber qué estaban pensando. Crucé las piernas y lancé mi cabello sobre mi hombro, les dirigí una mirada fría y ellos miraron a otro lado. Aunque hubo un chico que se atrevió a molestarme.

-Sangre mestiza contaminando el aire, no será por mucho tiempo ¿no están de acuerdo? -me molesté, lo miré con una sonrisa, lo apunté con mi varita.

-Dime, Jack -ese era su nombre. -Acaso tu hermano ¿no lo es? -balancee mi varita en el aire, jugando, recordando qué sabía de él para usarlo a mi favor, hacer eso es lo que según Henry me hacía una Slytherin. -Podemos encargarnos de él ¿no crees? -me miró con temor, odiaba eso. -No me relaciones con traidores de sangre y mestizos, yo no tengo la culpa de mi origen, pero sí de mi orgullo -no podía creer que palabras así hubieran salido de mi boca. Recordé a mi hermano, él me lo dijo, que usara mi inteligencia para estar a salvo, que sacara mi Slytherin para encajar. Como siempre, tuvo razón, era una buena táctica. Aunque la odiara.

Las luces se encendieron unas horas después, el viaje había estado algo tenso por lo que en cierto momento me retiré a buscar un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y había encontrado entretenimiento bailando y evitando caer por el movimiento del tren. Volví por mis cosas, Clary estaba dormida, recargada en las piernas de Nick y él estaba mirando por la ventana, la parejita no estaba. Él me miró, tenía los ojos un tanto rojizos, acomodé mi cabello y me senté frente a ellos.

-¿Preocupado, Nícolas? -asintió con un suspiro. -Yo también… -confesé.

-Henry es un fastidioso sabelotodo -dijo con tono despreocupado, bien fingido por cierto.

-Y Kailen una terca sin remedio -sonrió un poco y asintió mirando por la ventana. -Me contó que le dijiste que se casarían en cuanto se gradúe.

Nick rió un poco. -Nos casaremos… Espero.

-Ella siempre dice que eres fastidioso por ser tan seguro -me miró con un gesto que no identifiqué, reí. -Pero nunca me ha dicho que te dirá que no -Clarissa se movió. -Y la princesa Clarissa despierta -reí.

-No me digas así -dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. Seguía enojada y lo seguiría por un buen rato, el castillo se asomó por la ventanilla y su rostro cambió, a uno de preocupación, también Nick estaba más tenso.

-Bueno, primos amargados, hay que cambiarse -les sonreí un poco y corrí a Nick del compartimento. -Clary… Henry te quiere mucho -le dije al ver que no se movía de su lugar, suspiró.

-Lo sé… -parecía confundida.

-_-_-Steve-_-_-

"Papá.

Espero todos estén bien, aquí estamos bien. La escuela está un poco vacía, faltan muchos estudiantes en mi casa, en la de Violette las faltas casi ni se notan. Les manda saludos, por cierto. ¿Cómo está mi hijo? Dile a mamá que no le de cerezas, la última vez le cayeron mal.

Ya lo pensé bien y creo que aceptaré por completo la oferta que me hiciste. Lo hablaré con Violette, creo que le agradará la idea porque implicaría que viajemos de vez en cuando ¿no? y no soy bueno para casi nada pero creo que en esto sí podría hacer algo. De hecho estaba pensando que si la cosa se pone pesada en el colegio entonces no volveremos después de las vacaciones de navidad y ya de una vez me pongo a trabajar contigo ¿Cómo ves?

La escuela fue intervenida, o en eso está, los maestros parecen resignados. Me está costando confiar hasta en mis compañeros, ya solo confío en Vi y unos amigos... Kailen y Henry se escaparon antes de subir al tren, creo que me harán falta, pero cómo una vez me dijiste, no podemos extrañar mucho a alguien, ya encontraré con qué distraerme.

Oye, salúdame a todos y considera cerrar algunas sucursales, no creo que dejen de robar y quemar escobas.

Te quiero, a mamá también.

Besa a Dorian por mí y Violette.

Steve Dabex"

-_-_-Kailen-_-_-

-Desenvoltura, Kailen, desenvoltura -repitió como por enésima vez, ya me estaba fastidiando, al parecer él también. -Las 3 D juntas, recuer….

-Destino, decisión y desenvoltura -lo miré con el ceño fruncido. -Ya lo sé, Henry -miré de nuevo el círculo que había trazado en el suelo con gis. Me concentré, tenía que entrar al círculo, habíamos intentado ya varias cosas pero no lograba aparecerme. Destino, tenía que pensar en el interior del círculo, solamente en el interior del círculo, decisión, vamos, ya estaba fastidiada claro que quería entrar en él para dejar esto ya, y desenvoltura, ser grácil, girar y aparecerme… ¿En qué mundo eso tenía lógica? Escuché una risa, era una carcajada limpia, él andaba curioseando en mis pensamientos, me sonrojé.

-¿En qué mundo esto tiene lógica? ¡Kailen, es el mundo mágico! -siguió riendo, le lancé un trozo de gis, me sentí algo avergonzada. No paraba de reír y hasta se sostenía el abdomen. Decidí ignorarlo, lo intenté y nada, no me aparecí. - A ver, espera -ya casi se calmaba y yo ya no tenía paciencia. -Hagamos esto… -se metió en círculo y se sentó en su centro.

-¿Qué planeas, Daimon?

Se estiró y tomó el mapa entre sus manos. -Esta es la llave para conseguir tu misión -sacó su varita y encendió una llama en su punta, lo vi con sorpresa. -¿Qué pasaría si la quemo?

Saqué mi varita y le apunté. - Suéltala ahora mismo -fue más rápido que yo y me desarmó, lo vi con coraje, me sonrió.

-¿Lo quieres? Ven por él -me vio con esa mirada tan suya, retadora, sabía que hablaba en serio y no había otra forma de hacerlo que a su estilo.

Me planté bien en mi lugar, estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer cuando de pronto me llegó el olor de pergamino quemándose y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego de una molesta sensación en el vientre estaba sobre él quitándole de las manos el papel con la orilla chamuscada. Aplaudió mientras lo revisaba, y vi a Henry con coraje cuando descubrí que era un simple rollo de pergamino con anotaciones tontas en él. Me despeinó. -Te apareciste -me sorprendí tenía razón, reí.

-Ah pero no confías en mí -rió, hice un puchero y se sentó, tirándome al suelo. -Como siempre una mujer de acción.

-Y tú intentando hacerme entrar a un estúpido círculo de gis -lo jalé para tirarlo a mi lado y lo usé de almohada. -Bueno ¿ahora podemos seguir la misión?

-No, señorita King -revolvió mi cabello de nuevo. -Vamos a seguir practicando pero ahora con más distancias -bufé. -Y luego iremos viajando mediante pequeñas apariciones, de aquí a la estación de Ferri que nos llevará a Irlanda.

-No tiene sentido, sería más fácil aparecernos ahí o viajar en tren.

-¿Y si hay una emergencia? ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de que puedes escapar apareciéndote? Si no te regreso entera cierto novio tuyo me va a colgar -rió.

Nick, no había pensado en él en todo el día, suspiré, lo extrañaba mucho. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que en estómago sobre el que apoyaba mi cabeza no era el de Henry sino el de mi novio y que en algún momento escucharía su respiración soñolienta o escucharía su voz diciendo mi nombre o sentiría un beso suyo en mi frente; sentí un hueco en el pecho. Henry pensó en voz alta, estaba en ese momento pensando en Clarissa, seguramente la extrañaba mucho.

-Puedes ir a verla -no dijo nada, pero no era necesario, leía su mente. -No me iré a ningún lado -me apoyé en mi codo y lo vi. -Tal vez sea bueno para ellos también tener noticias nuestras, ¿no?

-Sí… para que estemos todos tranquilos pero…

-Voy a estar bien, Henry -me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano. -Ve a ver a tu princesa Clarissa y llévale una carta a mi Nick -reí.

-No lo sé…

-Ve, Henry, solo tendrás que evitar a Nick, Clary sigue sin saber que eres tú la lechuza.

-No lo haré… será después, por ahora nos contentaremos con mandar una carta con una lechuza rentada -sólo entonces tomó mi mano y se levantó. -Así que siga practicando señorita, iré por algo de comer -salió de la habitación.

Miré el círculo en el suelo, no estaba segura de cómo había conseguido aparecerme pero era necesario hacerlo de nuevo. Tomé impulso, estaba decidida, entre más pronto lograra eso más pronto saldríamos de ese hotel y comenzaría bien nuestro viaje. Incluso podría ser que algún día nos apareciéramos en Hogsmeade y viéramos a Nick y Clary ¿no? Salté y al tocar suelo estaba ahora dentro del círculo. Cerré mis ojos e intenté localizar los pensamientos de Henry, estaba en el primer piso, en la vieja y solitaria cafetería, esperando a que le dieran un chocolate que había elegido de una vitrina. Sonreí, era momento de intentar algo más complicado. Me concentré y di un giro, a continuación estaba chocando con su costado, algo mareada y con dolor en la cabeza.

-¡Kailen! -me dijo en reproche. -Te dije que te quedaras en el cuarto.

-No seas pesado -reí.

-Oye, date la vuelta -me empujó por un hombro y soltó una carcajada. -Por apresurada dejaste allá arriba un buen mechón de cabello.

Me sonrojé y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, tenía razón. -Así llevan el corte en… Paraguay.

-No sabes dónde es Paraguay -siguió riendo, el señor que atendía le entregó el chocolate, Henry pagó.

-No me importa -le arrebaté el dulce y corrí de vuelta a la habitación, Henry tardó un poco en volver.

-La chica de la recepción necesita que le laves de nuevo la mente "No puedes quedarte aquí con tu novia" -la imitó, le lancé un trozo de chocolate.

-Vámonos.

-¿A dónde?

-Tomemos un tren y a ver a dónde nos deja.

-Es una locura, tenemos un plan que seguir.

-¿Cuándo he hecho algo cuerdo? -me miró, reímos. Nos apresuramos a empacar, tal vez podríamos alcanzar todavía un tren.

Nos aparecimos cerca de King's Cross y corrimos a la taquilla, alcanzamos a abordar un tren que nos llevaría a Peterborough, ninguno de nosotros había estado ahí, no teníamos idea de dónde estaba ni qué había ahí. Henry sacó la guía turística que había tomado de la estación, nos parecía algo gracioso que tuviéramos que estar como turistas en nuestro propio país. -Antes se llamaba Medeshamstede -dijo, sonrió. -Viene en los libros de historia de la magia. Ahí está el fantasma de Catalina de Aragón -notó que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. -No importa -rió.

-Quiero intentar algo -dije cuando estuvimos a bordo del tren. Me asomé a lo largo del vagón, solamente había una persona y estaba dormida. -¿Podemos aparecernos en el tren? -me miró como si acabara de decir una gran tontería, me crucé de brazos. -¿Podemos?

-Supongo que sí… pero estaría el tren en movimiento mientras… tú te mueves… el lugar en el que piensas ya no estaría donde estaba cuando lo pensaste.

-Ya sé, Stuart, por eso parece interesante.

-Lo sé, leo tu mente ¿recuerdas? -miró también nuestro vagón. -Déjame intentarlo primero -se levantó y se paró en un extremo. Tenía algo de miedo, me reí de él y frunció el ceño. -Sí, me da más miedo que transformarme ¿problema? -reí con más ganas, el señor en el vagón se movió en su lugar, seguía dormido, bajé el volumen de mi voz. Henry respiró profundo y se concentró, murmuraba cosas sobre distancia, tiempo y demás. Saltó y desapareció para en menos de un parpadeo aparecer frente a mí.- ¿Estoy entero? -se miró a sí mismo, sonrió y volvió a aparecerse donde estaba antes, aplaudí.

-Ahora quiero intentarlo yo.

-No, Kailen, espera -se apresuró para detenerme pero fue tarde, ya lo había hecho. Aparecí a unos metros de él, no mantuve el equilibrio y caí de bruces, me golpeé fuerte la nariz, me dio risa. -¿Estás bien? -se agachó a mi lado, preocupado, cuando lo vi frunció el ceño. -Deja de reirte, te sangra la nariz -antes de que pudiera comprobarlo, invocó un hechizo. -Aguamenti -un chorro de agua me dio de lleno en la cara, ahora él rió, lo miré con un puchero. Escuchamos abrirse la entrada a nuestro vagón, un policía iba entrando.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué es esto? -exclamó molesto al vernos en medio de un charco, el dormilón despertó. Reí y jalé a Henry mientras corría, el policía nos siguió.

-¿Para qué escapamos? -me dijo mi amigo entre risas. -Caeca Temporalis -dejó de verse, lo imité. Nos hicimos a un lado en completo silencio, el policía miró a todos lados con confusión al notar que habíamos desaparecido, derrotado continuó su inspección, reímos y terminamos el hechizo. -Bueno… tu nariz sigue sangrando.

-Ya lo noté -agitó la varita y arregló el problema. -Al menos descubrimos que no soy tan mala apareciéndome -reí.

-No, no lo eres -rió también, nos sentamos en un vagón casi vacío. Afuera el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que llovería. -Falta todavía una hora de trayecto -acomodó su mochila debajo del asiento, me recargué en su hombro. -Duerme, te despierto -despeinó mi cabello y le tomé la palabra.

-_-_-Henry-_-_-

La estación de Peterborough era pequeña, desperté a Kailen al llegar y la apresuré a salir, la verdad era que quería ir al baño. Lo más importante era encontrar dónde pasar la noche, empezaba a chispear y a juzgar por el cielo, llovería pronto.

-Tengo hambre -dijo y le pasé medio paquete de galletas, aproveché que estuvo tranquila para revisar el mapa en paz, teníamos que encontrar un buen lugar.

-Henry -jaló mi manga, la miré, señalaba la ventana, el viento y la lluvia había empeorado.

-Bueno, nos mojaremos hoy -le sonreí y rió. -Hay un hotel cerca de aquí, pero no sé si…

-Tenemos presupuesto.

No recordaba que traía la tarjeta de su familia, supuse no pasaría nada si la usábamos de vez en cuando. -Entonces…-abrí el mapa y me fije en un hotel que tenía una foto de su fachada, se veía perfectamente cómo era el lugar, venía la dirección y podía imaginarme cómo llegar.

-Está bien, pero tú lo haces y yo me agarro a ti -dijo, como siempre leyó mi pensamiento, nos apareceríamos ahí. Asentí y rodeé su cintura con un brazo, ella se sostuvo de mi, así era más complicado, nunca lo había hecho pero ella sí, así que… no creí que fuera tan complicado. Me concentré y me aparecí. -¡Cuidado!-Escuché antes de ser jalado, estuve a punto de ser arrollado por un auto, Kailen me miraba espantada. -Nos aparecimos en medio de la carretera.

Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor, estaba oscuro y llovía fuerte. -Pero llegamos -reí, atrás de ella estaba el lugar. -Aragon House.

-Suena… mágico -me miró con una sonrisa y corrió a refugiarse de la lluvia, la seguí.

Al cruzar la puerta nos encontramos en un pequeño corredor acogedor, no era precisamente un hotel sino una casa de hospedaje pero se veía perfecta para lo que necesitábamos. A unos pasos había una mesa parecida a la de una cantina y tras ella una muchacha muy guapa que nos sonrió. Kailen rió a mi lado, seguramente escuchó lo que estaba pensando. Nos acercamos a ella y la saludé, solicité la habitación, alcanzamos una de dos camas individuales, Kailen se encargó de pagar. La habitación era pequeña y aún así más amplia que en la que habíamos estado. Nos dimos la espalda y nos cambiamos la ropa, los dos la pijama, curiosamente ella se había puesto un camisón, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto usar algo así, he de admitir que se estaba poniendo cada vez más bonita.

-Vamos a cenar -dijo mientras se ponía un suéter, asentí, afortunadamente pareció no prestar atención a mis pensamientos hacia ella, me sentí un poco culpable de admirarla y no pensar en Clarissa. El comedor tenía una chimenea, mesas cubiertas de blancos manteles y sillas de madera, corrió y alegre se sentó en la más cercana al fuego, la seguí, estaba sonriente, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo en el inicio de nuestro viaje, también yo estaba pasándola bien, finalmente era algo nuevo para los dos.

-Iremos a Manchester -le dije mientras tomábamos sopa caliente.

-¿Para tomar el ferry o ver el futbol? -rió.

-¿Por qué no los dos? -sonreí. -Pero iremos hasta que apruebe tu capacidad para aparecerte -por un momento pensé que protestaría pero no, simplemente asintió. -Bien, mañana empezamos a practicar.

-Sí, señor -rió. -En cuanto me apruebes nos iremos ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Bien -pareció pensar en algo. -Me esforzaré.

Sonreí, en verdad parecía que se esforzaría, tenía esa mirada de decisión que he visto varias veces ya pero ahora algo era diferente, parecía realmente tener una motivación.

Bueno, no he avanzado mucho pero aquí va otro capítulo. Intentaré avanzar más ¡Gracias por leer y por su paciencia! Acepto reviews y opiniones sobre cómo voy desarrollando la historia, sobre si quisieran saber de algún personaje en específico y demás :D

¡Saludos de Saphira!

Paola: Gracias por el rewiew. Ya voy a intentar ser más regular con esta historia. En verdad, muchas gracias por leerla y esperarla.

8


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

-_-_-Steve-_-_-

Esto es una locura, ahora el profesor Snape es director del colegio y tenemos mortífagos como profesores. Es simplemente una locura. Y se nota el favoritismo por los Slytherin, de hecho he tenido que alejarme un poco de Violette por el bien de ambos, pero es fastidioso, odio a esos malditos mortífagos.

Una de las clases donde se nota su influencia es la de defensa contra las artes oscuras… Defensa… ¡Ja! La defensa ya es solo un mito en la clase, ahora se trata de aprender a utilizar las artes oscuras, que bueno, recuerdo que alguna vez Kailen nos dijo que si queríamos aprender a combatir las maldiciones primero debíamos saber cómo funcionaban. Espero que al menos para eso sirvan estas clases. Violette las está pasando de maravilla, supongo que es su naturaleza de Slytherin; espero nunca se entere de que llego a pensar cosas así, probablemente se enojaría conmigo. Si no supiera que por dentro es una persona muy cariñosa, una excelente madre y amante, podría pensar que ella podría ser la próxima gran maga oscura… bueno… tal vez, conozco una persona que podría hacerle competencia.

Me pregunto cómo estarán Henry y Kailen, la casa de Hufflepuff se siente solitaria sin ellos, incluso otros compañeros me han preguntado el por qué no fueron ese año o si siguen vivos. Extrañan al capitán "galán" del equipo de Quidditch y a su tierna guardiana y es algo lógico porque aunque no les hables siempre oirás una risa, verás una broma o algo divertido cuando están en la sala común; es como tener cachorros.

Anoche tuve que ir con Clarissa a pedir su ayuda y se le ve mejor que antes. Cuando mencionabas el nombre de cualquier de los otros dos ponía una cara que daba miedo, sí, en serio, daba miedo. Ahora solo se pone inexpresiva o hace gestos. En fin, fui porque el "señor" Carrow me vio cerca de los dormitorios de Slytherin, así que concluyó que quería colarme, no sé qué tanta porquería me dijo y me lanzó un cruciatus. Él es encargado de la disciplina junto con su hermana y ese es de sus castigos favoritos. El chiste fue que luego de su maldición, obviamente sentí el dolor y pues pierdes control sobre ti mismo, caí y me golpeé con fuerza la cabeza, supongo se fue porque cuando volví en mí ya no estaba y mi cabeza sangraba, entonces fui con Clarissa y me ayudó. No le conté a Violette porque se enojaría.

No llevamos mucho en la escuela… ni el mes prácticamente… y ya no siento que esté en Hogwarts. No sé qué es este lugar, ni que nos espera pero tener a Vi a mi lado y pensar en Dorian me da fuerzas. Mi papá me suele decir que en los momentos más difíciles es bueno tener un talismán al cual aferrarse; mi familia es el mío: mi esposa y mi hijo.

-_-_-_-Collins-_-_-_-

Hay muchos trabajos dentro de esto de ser mortífago, hay muchas ventajas y desventajas, todo varía según el lugar en el que estás. Mi familia lleva años en esto, incluso cuando el señor Tenebroso cayó nosotros seguimos practicando la magia oscura y buscando llevar el alto su nombre, aunque claro que con cuidado, no queríamos que nos encerraran ni nada por el estilo. Cuando volvió fue magnífico, mis padres se reportaron con él y luego a mí me empezaron a dejar tareas. Como soy de los nuevos y mis padres no me han hecho comenzar desde cero actualmente mis tareas son muy sencillas, buscar a muggles en comunidades mayoritariamente mágicas, mestizos también y encerrarlos, es un proceso de purificación de la sangre. Es divertido, para qué negarlo, podemos atraparlos cómo se nos dé la gana, así que…. ah verlos retorcerse de dolor es simplemente emocionante, excitante, es de lo mejor del mundo ¡No tienen nada de poder comparados conmigo! Y aunque me gusta esto y me siento divertido ansío el día en el que esté más cerca de nuestro Lord, luchar a su lado, torturar frente a él y para él. El día en que me dé órdenes específicas a mí y sea importante en el mundo de la magia oscura. Lo ansío tanto… Tendré paciencia, y seguiré ejecutando mi labor, eso es lo que haré para que poco a poco me vayan notando.

-_-_-Abie -_-_-

Hoy conocí a una profesora interesante, no me da clase ya que la clase que da la podría escoger a partir del siguiente semestre, si es que Hogwarts sigue funcionando. Su nombre es… Sybill… Tre… algo, tiene un apellido extraño; bueno, en general ella es rara. Estaba cansada de mis compañeros Slytherin, dos de ellos estuvieron molestando un buen rato a unos chicos de Ravenclaw de nuestra edad que también son mestizos, me enojé y los defendí, entonces me miraron de una forma rara y pensé que ahora me molestarían a mí pero antes de que algo ocurriera Violette se apareció a mi lado y amenazó como solo ella sabe hacer a los chicos. Uno de ellos se resistía pero se nos unió Steve, le realizó un hechizo traga caracoles y se fueron asqueados.

-¿Disfrutando a tus compañeritos? -me preguntó Steve y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Me caen mal… Vi, tienes que enseñarme a amenazar así -le dije, ella rió para luego mirarme de forma misteriosa.

-Es un poder muy fuerte que usted todavía no puede aprender, señorita -sonrió, tomó la mano de su esposo y caminó.

-¡Vi!

-Algún día, cuando seas digna de él -rió y se fueron.

Sabía que por ahora todo estaba bien pero debía evitar encontrarme con estos "amigos" de nuevo así que caminé por los pasillos buscando un buen lugar donde pasar el rato. No sabía a dónde ir, mi hermano me había hablado de la Sala de Menesteres pero no sabía llegar sola, así que seguí vagando hasta que vi unas escaleras nuevas para mí y las subí, me llevaron a lo que parecía un salón, la puerta estaba abierta y olía curioso. Me asomé y me espantó la profesora.

-Puedes pasar y olvidarte de tus problemas un momento -me dijo con voz pausada, sonaba chistosa. Hice lo que dijo, el salón era cálido y me empezó a dar sueño, sus asientos se hundían y me sentí muy relajada. Ahí había otras chicas, me parecieron conocidas, de la misma edad que Henry, luego de platicar un poco y verlas platicar me enteré que esa es la profesora de Adivinación, hasta donde sé nadie en mi familia ha sacado bien esa materia alguna vez, los Daimon no servimos para esas cosas aun así sonaba divertido todo lo que decían. Creo que volveré pronto.

-_-_-Kailen-_-_-

Ha sido muy duro, Henry es un profesor muy exigente cuando se lo propone y con esto de la aparición no ha sido diferente. Primero me puso a practicar de nuevo en nuestra habitación, luego a aparecerme dentro de los límites de la casa donde nos estamos hospedando… iba bien hasta que me ganó el hambre y en vez de aparecerme en la sala que estaba vacía me aparecí en la cocina y espanté a la cocinera. Le metí la idea de que no había estado allí y me alucinó para inmediatamente aparecerme en la habitación. Henry supo mi equivocación por supuesto y me regañó… ¡Inclusive me castigó sin postre! Se pone insoportable en su papel de profesor… aunque bueno, estoy avanzando mucho…

Hoy en la mañana me despertó temprano tirándome de la cama, obviamente me molesté. -Uh… pucheritos Kailen -me dijo en burla antes de arrojarme mi ropa a la cara. -Hoy vamos a aparecernos en lugares públicos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por fin? -eso me quitó el enojo, él solo rió y salió de la habitación. Me apresuré a cambiarme para seguirlo, me esperaba en el vestíbulo mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado y me extendió la mía. -Gracias -sonreí, tomé su mano y salí corriendo.

-¿Recuerdas cómo es la estación de trenes?

-Claro, Henry. Seré despistada pero no tanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, ese es nuestro destino, sirve que consultamos los horarios -me miró serio. -No te pierdas que si pasa no sabré donde estás.

-No me perderé, Henry -me cerré bien la chamarra. -Bien… -me concentré y me aparecí. Esta vez logré ver algo de "borrocidad" a mi alrededor ya que estaba más lejos, se sintió más raro y me tambaleé al aparecer, la mano de mi amigo detuvo mi caída.

-Lo hiciste bien para ser la primera vez -reí. Me compró unas galletas y revisamos los horarios, ahora debíamos ir a Manchester según él. -Ahí tomaremos el ferry que nos llevará a Irlanda.

Asentí, estaba realmente feliz de tenerlo conmigo ahí, probablemente si estuviera sola estaría muy confundida de qué debía hacer y de estar Nick estaríamos ya en su casa.

-Por ahora… seguiremos practicando -me dijo mientras me daba el folleto turístico. -Escoge a dónde quieres ir.

-¿En serio? -emocionada revisé el folleto. -La Catedral de Peterborough… o la Torre Longthorpe.

-Quiero ver la Torre -se colocó detrás de mí de forma que podía también ver el folleto.-Visualiza bien la fachada, concéntrate, nunca has estado ahí y es a donde iremos… Y no tengas miedo de no lograrlo.

-Kailen Aeryn King no le teme a la aparición -le sonreí confiada y él golpeó suavemente mi frente. -Me concentro.

-Te espero allá -y sin más desapareció frente a mí.

Esto era más complicado, tuve que cerrar mi mente porque me distraía con los pensamientos de la gente a mi alrededor y teniendo fuerte la imagen de mi destino en mi mente, cerré los ojos y me aparecí… sobre Henry. -Apareciste de la nada -dijo entre risas mientras me empujaba para quitarme de encima, al parecer lo tiré y caímos juntos, reí. -Lo lograste -dijo feliz, no pude evitar despeinar su cabello, miramos torre y entramos.

En las paredes de la torre había muchas pinturas de la edad media. Mirábamos y de vez en cuando reíamos, nos leíamos las mentes y era divertido ver lo que pensábamos sobre todo esto. Henry se detuvo ante la imagen de un hombre con una rueda al frente y en la rueda había diferentes animales. -Veo magia en esto -dijo en voz alta, lo miré un rato leyendo su pensamiento. -Si lo llevamos a una representación abstracta de la transfiguración… Un hombre que se convierte en esos animales -frunció el ceño, reí.

-¿No estás contento con ser una lechuza?

Me miró con una sonrisa. -Imagina si fuera un escarabajo, podría ver detrás del biombo donde se cambian las chicas -le di un golpe en el brazo y caminé. Rió. -¿Qué? ¿No querrías espiar a "tu Nícolas" cuando se cambia?

Lo miré y sonreí. -No necesito espiarlo y no es como que viera algo que no haya visto ya -frunció el ceño.

-Pervierte a la pequeña Kailen -me alcanzó y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, caminamos. -Es inevitable.

-Lo es -terminamos de recorrer la torre, en silencio, si nos comunicábamos era mentalmente. Era como ir de excursión, nunca habíamos salido así solos, era cómodo. -¿Y ahora?

-Otra prueba -me dio el folleto y señaló una fotografía.- Ni siquiera te diré el lugar -tapó el nombre antes de que lo pudiera ver y cerró su mente. -Encuentra el lugar de la fotografía, nos vemos allí.

-Te cuesta trabajo también ¿verdad?

-Claro, si no qué tipo de entrenador sería -sonrió y desapareció.

Esa vez me costó más trabajo, aparecí en varios lugares que no conocía, me estaba empezando a asustar, cuando de pronto lo oí gritar mi nombre y tocar mi hombro. -¡Kailen! -me atrajo a él. -Me espantaste, te tardaste mucho en aparecer, volví a la torre y no estabas, me estaba preocupando y no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar.

-Llegué, mejor tarde que nunca -reí y me despeinó el cabello. Miré a mi alrededor. -Lástima que no traemos comida sería lindo tener un día de campo aquí -tomé su mano y caminamos por la zona, los dos callados. -Es relajante… alejarnos del mundo que conocemos ¿no crees? Mientras en Hogwarts quién sabe cómo están y en otras zonas estás preocupado de que te encuentres con un mortífago aquí no existe nada de eso -él asintió. -Sería tonto quedarnos con esta idea -volvió a asentir. -Tenemos que movernos -su respuesta fue un apretón de manos y ante de que pudiera hacer nada lo abracé y provoqué que nos apareciéramos juntos en nuestra habitación en la casa.

-No hagas eso sin avisarme -me dijo algo mareado, me burlé de él, sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a aparecerse en conjunto, cosa a lo que yo estaba muy acostumbrada ya.

-Acostúmbrate -sonreí y busqué el mapa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Veo a dónde tenemos que ir -se sentó a mi lado y me miró mientras activaba el mapa, luego se asomó. -Aquí estamos…-señalé.

-El que se mueve.

-Ah sí...mmm está yendo a Irlanda… justo va a mitad del camino -me quitó el mapa.

-Según el patrón que ha estado siguiendo… permanecerá ahí un par de semanas… debemos movernos pronto.

-Cuando ordene capitán.

-Mañana mismo tomaremos el tren a Manchester.

-¿Un tren? ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos y ya?

-No hay que abusar de nuestra suerte -cerró el mapa y me golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con él. -Eres principiante todavía -se levantó y lo guardó en mi mochila. -Vamos a comer -salió de la habitación, lo seguí.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

-_-_-Henry-_-_-

Afuera estaba oscuro, tomamos el tren a Manchester al anochecer, Kailen dormía con la cabeza recargada en mis piernas, abrazando su mochila y yo no podía evitar acariciar su cabello, es muy relajante hacer eso. Poco después de almorzar decidimos que teníamos que movernos ya por lo que empacamos lo poco que habíamos usado y corrimos a tomar el tren. Evitaremos usar la aparición lo más posible, será más sencillo para ambos.

Eran cuatro horas de viaje a York en tren y de ahí otras cinco horas para llegar a Manchester Victoria. Habían muchas cosas que me hacían sentir raro aquel viaje, era como estar en un sueño, hace un par de años nunca me habría imaginado que un día estaría atravesando el país de manera completamente improvisada acompañado solamente de una persona y menos que esa persona sería Kailen. Creía que lo haría algún día pero cuando tuviera alrededor de veinte años y sería en mi luna de miel con Clarissa… eso es algo que sí he pensado algunas veces, que quiero casarme con ella pero tengo el presentimiento de que me rechazará si lo hago pronto. Me dio un poco de risa estar pensando en eso, es curioso cómo funciona la mente de un adolescente, estábamos yendo a lo desconocido, sabiendo que había peligro a nuestro alrededor (que me parecía raro no haber visto nada de magia hasta ahora), y yo estaba pensando en mi novia.

Poco antes de llegar a York ella se despertó con sobresalto y miró a su alrededor, hasta posar su mirada en un hombre que no había subido hace mucho, leía un periódico.

-Oh...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Inglaterra se quedó sin princesa -estaba leyendo la mente del sujeto que leía el periódico. -Y nosotros ni enterados, me pregunto si en Hogwarts se esparcirá el rumor...

-Es una princesa nada más, no se compara con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado -respondió.

-Supongo es verdad -el día anterior había muerto Lady D, como muggles nos asombraba, sabíamos que había sido una mujer amable y buena con todos, incluso había conocido a algunos magos importantes pero como gente mágica no nos afectaba mucho. -Todavía falta para llegar, duerme otro rato.

-No puedo, Henry. Sabes, estaba pensando en que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde renten lechuzas, para que enviemos cartas y no estén preocupados.

-También pensé en eso y creí que… podría ir yo -me miró dudando pero considerándolo seriamente. Realmente quería ir a Hogwarts, quería ver a Clary pero temía dejarla sola y que pasara algo, por ahora mi prioridad era Kailen.

-Sí, deberías ir… tienes todo el derecho de ir.

-Pero…

-Puedo cuidarme sola y esta vez… prometo que me quedaré en un lugar y no buscaré problemas -creo que notó que no le creía porque hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. -Lo digo de verdad, verdad -y la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo contra esa expresión, se ve muy chistosa y tierna cuando la hace.

-Está bien, lo pensaré –respondí al final y ella pareció satisfecha. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo al hombre del periódico, cayó profundamente dormido, con la cabeza colgando sobre su hombro derecho. -¿Para qué hiciste eso?

-Voy a practicar mi aparición, si de pronto no aparezco... búscame.

-¿Cómo te voy a encontrar si pasa eso?

-Porque estaré en los alrededores del tren, tonto –rió y saltó antes de aparecerse a unos metros. Durante una hora estuvo apareciéndose, a veces de un vagón a otro, a veces sentada a mi lado y una vez apareció sobre mis piernas. Se divertía con eso, parece niña pequeña a veces pero está bien, me hace reír.

-_-_-Steve-_-_-

Hoy tuvo castigo Clarissa. Se rebeló contra uno de los nuevos "profesores", la castigaron primero frente a toda la clase con una maldición cruciatus, quedó algo afectada y el resto de la clase estuvo callada. Vi miraba con enojo al hombre ese pero supo mantenerse serena. Cuando Nícolas se enteró intentó interceder por su prima, pero al parecer no tiene más autoridad que la señora Pomfery así que lo amenazaron y tuvo que resignarse.

Estamos esperando a que Clarissa venga a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Vi trajo parte de la caja de pociones medicinales de Clary por su acaso.

Hace unos días recibimos una carta de Henry, aunque llegó aquí por medio de su papá. No decía gran cosa, solo que él y Kailen estaban bien, ella está aprendiendo a parecerse y él organizando su viaje. Me parece que en la carta a Nícolas viene un poco sobre lo que ha planeado hasta ahora, parece que lo pasarán bien, al menos mejor que aquí.

Nícolas está muy serio, casi no habla, y hay momentos en los que se le ve triste. No tiene muchos alumnos esta vez así que no tiene mucho que lo distraiga de estar pensando en ella. Un día me contó que tenía la sospecha de que podía perder a Kailen en ese viaje de alguna manera. Creí que se refería a que podía ser que muriera pero ya que me contó más , aunque muchas cosas no le entendí, creo que teme que Kailen se enamore de Henry, o que se vuelva loca o que simplemente le guste tanto la libertad que ya no quiera casarse con él y que vaya a querer hacer más locuras. Creo que tiene que pensar más en eso, uno no puede simplemente retener a su chica, si lo haces estás negando parte de ella.

Por otro lado, Vi me contó que Clarissa le contó que tiene preocupaciones similares a las de él pero aparte sigue molesta con Kailen aunque a veces se preocupa. Nos damos cuenta de eso porque la encontramos haciendo pociones medicinales en chocolates, eso solo lo hace por ella.

Vi está tan bonita e inteligente como siempre pero de vez en cuando se enoja mucho con lo que ocurre aquí. Hemos decidido no volver luego de las vacaciones de Navidad, nos dedicaremos al negocio familiar. La amo cada día más. Mi madre nos envió una foto de Dorian luego de intentar montar una escoba para adulto, se cayó, y otra de él jugando con un gato. Ansío verlo, crece muy rápido.

-_-_-Collins-_-_-

Llevo una semana en un pueblo medio vacío lejos de mi casa, lejos de la casa donde he estado trabajando, lejos de ese sótano del que escapan gemidos y súplicas que nunca escucharemos. Me mandaron junto al inútil de mi "compañero" para buscar a unos sujetos de una lista que nos dieron. Sangre sucias, traidores de sangre, pequeñas sabandijas que recibieron su carta. Pero muchos huyeron. Mi reputación está en riesgo, si no llevo al menos un gran regalo me van a bajar de rango, no me puedo dar ese "lujo".

Afortunadamente tengo la pista de una familia mestiza, la madre es sangre sucia y su esposo es un muggle, de esos que envían el correo, tienen dos crías, uno de ellos recibió su carta, obviamente no fue al colegio. Encontramos la casa, está cerca, tienen hechizos de protección pero no están difíciles de romper, la madre es débil sin duda. Mientras pienso en cómo jugar con ellos, sobre quién debería morir a los demás, sobre si debería matarlos, el cigarro que fumo se va agotando y el tiempo también. Me recorre un escalofrío de excitación la espina, no puedo esperar para iniciar el ataque. Tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso, sabe asqueroso, esa basura muggle no se compara con tabaco de verdad pero es lo que tengo.

...La casa ardió, vaya que lo hizo. Fuego rojo, azul y verde, humo espeso y asfixiante. Gritos y llantos. El niño más chico murió en el incendio, parece que quedó inmóvil. La madre está aterrada, no se mueve y se deja hacer. El padre intenta resistirse, un muggle con carácter, me voy a divertir con él. El niño simplemente está inexpresivo, es como si no estuviera allí.

-_-_-Abie-_-_-

Hoy vi a un estudiante sangrar hasta casi morir... No sé por qué ocurrió pero fue terrorífico. Ocurrió en una terraza cerca de la lechucería, iba a dejar una carta para mi papá cuando escuché los sonidos típicos de un duelo: gritos y cosas así. Me acerqué a ver qué pasaba pero solo vi a alguien correr hacia otra puerta y en el suelo un chico sangraba por la nariz. Casi parecía que hubiera comido uno de esos dulces de los hermanos Weasley pero era de verdad. No sabía qué hacer, intenté detener la sangre apretando el tabique de su nariz pero empezó a salir por los oídos. Me asusté mucho. En el suelo había sangre, en la pared también, en mis manos y en mi ropa. Lo dejé ahí y fui corriendo a buscar ayuda, afortunadamente me encontré a la profesora McGonagall, ella me ayudó. No sé cómo pero detuvo un poco la sangre, lo suficiente para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Supe que el culpable fue un compañero de Slytherin y el otro chico era un Gryffindor... y como los encargados son mortífagos no lo castigaron. Decidí castigarlo yo, Clarissa y Violette me ayudaron. El chico ahora anda por ahí con la piel violeta y granos verdes que escurren baba azul y cada que abre la boca eructa, es gracioso. La señora Pomfrey no le quiso ayudar y todos lo molestan. Sé que mi hermano me regañaría por lo que hice pero se lo merecía. No los soporto.

Ya quiero ir a casa... Dennis Creevey me envió una carta a través de su amigo Nigel. Es una carta bonita, me gustaría que me dijera esas cosas bonitas que dijo. Lo extraño mucho... Me envió algunas fotos, en esa está su hermano tomando fotos, en otra está su familia cenando, otra es de su cuarto en el lugar donde se ocultan, otra de él y otra de unos libros. Al final me puso otras notitas como consejos para seguir aquí y sobrevivir en el intento.

Lo extraño. Y a mi hermano...

No hemos tenido noticias de Henry ni de Kailen... todos estamos muy preocupados... Extraño mucho a Henry, mucho, mucho. No creí que extrañaría tanto a mi hermano. Clary quiere verlo, creo que piensa irse de la escuela en cuanto pueda e ir por él... Quisiera acompañarla pero... ¿qué pasaría con mis papás si desaparecemos los dos? Sé que a ambos se les rompería el corazón y mi papá ya lo tiene muy herido. Sabemos que todavía le duele lo de Jack, incluso mi mamá lo extraña y eso que no lo veía mucho y no es su hijo, Henry lo extraña mucho también, se solían escribir mucho, eran como amigos por correspondencia. Creo que yo soy la que fue menos cercana a él, para mí fue más como un familiar lejano al que vemos de vez en cuando pero para mi familia no.

-_-_-Kailen -_-_-

La estación de Piccadilly en Manchester nos recibió en la noche. La luz de las lámparas iluminaba tenuemente la estación. La fachada de las paredes parecía de una casa vieja pero sobre nosotros había metal y cristal. Me recordaba un poquito a King's Cross. En la estación hicimos lo mismo que en la anterior, tomar un montoncito de folletos informativos y buscamos algún lugar donde pudiéramos quedarnos para la noche. El plan era en la mañana partir hacia algún lugar donde tomaríamos el ferry, Henry tenía bien claro dónde, yo solo lo seguiría.

Preguntamos en algunos hoteles y hostales, pero eran caros o no aceptaban todavía tarjeta. Encontramos uno que nos asombró, por fuera lucía majestuoso y al entrar nos recibió una recepción alfombrada, con paredes claras y un candelero enorme y cosas muy geniales. Henry nos registró y yo pagué. Subimos por las escaleras y en el primer piso encontramos nuestra habitación. Era la mejor en la que habíamos estado. La cama matrimonial era muy cómoda, tenía dos silloncitos, un baño bonito y limpio. Henry se metió a bañar y yo me encargué de pedir algo de comida: agua mineral, helado y pescado con papas fritas. Luego de comer me bañé yo, era realmente relajante. Sonreí, imaginando que estaba de vacaciones, pensé en Nícolas entrando de sorpresa al baño, invitándose solo a bañarse conmigo, riendo de mi vergüenza ante la situación. Miré el techo antes de soltar un suspiro, sin duda Nick me estaba haciendo crecer más rápido, pero eso no era malo, supongo.

Escuchaba el sonido de la televisión del otro lado de la puerta, al parecer Henry estaba cambiando de canal porque de pronto escuchaba risas, luego música, luego voces lentas y pausadas. Reconocí la música de introducción del noticiero que en su casa veíamos, no volvió a cambiar el canal. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando mi amigo, me volví a preguntar si había estado bien llevarlo, si Clarissa seguiría odiándome, si Henry me odiaría un poquito por separarlo de ella, si Nícolas estaría decepcionado de irme sin él.

Escuché un suspiro en mi mente, sin darme cuenta había entrado a la mente de Henry y ese sonido había provenido de él. Silenciosa me deslicé más en su mente, intentando encontrar sus sentimientos, pasar más allá de lo que procesaba sobre las noticias, sobre el plan que seguía formulando. Los encontré, fue algo abrumador pero cálido. El interior de la mente de Henry no me cansaba jamás, era tan abierto dentro como fuera, conocimientos que yo ni he imaginado, sentimientos sinceros y apasionados, creencias firmes, su personalidad, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus recuerdos. Me gusta mucho espiar sus sueños cuando duerme, generalmente son divertidos, de quidditch, del colegio, de Clarissa, de Abie y de mí. En esta ocasión no estaba interesada en captar algún pensamiento en específico, solo paseaba por su mente, hasta que me llamó la atención una idea que estaba presente, como cuando una computadora tiene en segundo plano algún proceso; estaba pensando en su novio, en Clary, la extrañaba, quería verla, quería abrazarla, saber que estaba bien, incluso sin él a su lado.

Ahora fui yo quien suspiró, me puse el pijama y salí del baño, él estaba acostado, viendo de cabeza la televisión y mordisqueando una barra de chocolate. Me acosté a su lado, imitando su postura, estiró el dulce hacia mí y le di una mordida. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, solo mirando la pantalla, a veces riendo de algún comentario gracioso de los presentadores de noticias. Cuando el programa terminó, golpeé suavemente su mano con la mía, unió nuestros meñiques y me miró, preguntándome en silencio qué quería decirle.

–Ve con ella –dije, me miró confundido. –Ve con tu princesa, Clarissa. Aparécete cerca de Hogwarts y acércate a ella como lechuza. O vete volando desde aquí. No me va a pasar nada por unos días que me quede sola, no saldré lejos, no haré tonterías.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Daimon? –piqué su frente y sonreí. –Soy Kailen Aeryn King, puedo cuidarme perfectamente durante unos días. Y si alguien intenta hacerme algo solo recordaré mi otro apellido, que teman a los Mulcibes –reí, me despeinó.

-No lo sé, Kailen.

-No lo pienses –me acosté bien y me tapé. –Consúltalo con la almohada y mañana me cuentas qué te dijo.

De pronto sentí su peso sobre mí, se rodó y me abrazó. Sentí mi espalda pegada a su pecho, no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara un poco. –Eres una tonta, Kailen.

-Mira quién lo dice, quítate de encima.

-Lo haré –rió y se acostó dándome la espalda. Por un momento deseé haber sentido un beso en la mejilla luego del abrazo, recordé a Nick y sentí una punzada en mi pecho, suspiré, lo extrañaba mucho.

Cuando desperté el cielo todavía no obtenía color, era oscuro y hacía un poco de frío. Me giré, Henry no estaba a mi lado, escuché el ruido de la regadera y me di cuenta de que su equipaje estaba bien acomodado, había una carta para Clarissa sobre la mesita y su varita estaba a su lado. No había que ser telépata para saber que había decidido ir a visitarla. Me levanté, tomé un poco de papel, un bolígrafo del hotel y me senté a escribir una carta. No cruzaban palabras por mi mente.

"Mi querido Nícolas.

(Se escucha curioso eso ¿verdad?) Estoy bien, Henry y yo estamos bien. Todavía no hemos estado cerca de encontrar alguna gema, en lo que planeamos y todo nos hemos llevado un buen rato. Espero estés bien, también Clary, Steve, Violette y Abie, pero en especial me importas tú. No me extrañes demasiado, no quiero que estés triste a causa mía. Te extraño mucho, anoche estaba pensando en ti. No me lo tomes a mal, mi Nick, pero intentaré no pensar tanto en ti, más que nada para concentrarme y así... peeeero, cada que me sienta desanimada pensaré en ti. Quería escribirte una carta cursi, de esas románticas y así pero no me sale.

Te amo.

Nos veremos pronto.

Tu Kailen"

Eso fue lo que terminé escribiendo. Sentía esa carta vacía, sin sentimientos, no expresaba todo lo que sentía, la confusión que a veces entre sueños sentía, las veces que había visto algo interesante y había querido contársela a él, girándome para hablarle para luego descubrir que no estaba allí; pero es que no salían palabras, reescribí un par de veces más la carta pero de todos modos no quedaba contenta con el resultado. Me resigné, doblé la primera y la até con un pequeño cordón. Henry salió del baño, estaba vestido como si afuera hubiera invierno, nos miramos en silencio, él con la toalla en la cabeza y yo con el cabello más esponjado de lo normal.

Terminó de secarse el cabello y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirándome. Acomodé un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja y le extendí la carta, la tomó. -¿A tu Nícolas?

-A mi Nícolas.

-¿Para nadie más?

-Clarissa me odia, a Abie seguramente ya le escribiste saludos de mi parte.

-No sé si me conoces suficiente o soy obvio –sonrió, me arrojó la toalla encima. –No te metas en problemas.

-No lo haré –la arrojé a la cama. Abrió la ventana.

-¿Me lo prometes? –se giró para verme.

-Lo prometo –sentí algo parecido al miedo. –Henry.

-¿Sí?

-No te tardes y... cuídate ¿sí?

Se acercó a mí y se puso de cuclillas, me veía desde abajo, nos miramos en silencio un rato, sonrió. –Soy Henry Daimon ¿qué me puede pasar? –revolvió mi cabello. –Te cuidas, Kailen –caminó hacia la ventana, lo seguí y lo abracé en un impulso, puso su mano sobre la mía, por alguna razón había cerrado el acceso a su mente. –Me encargaré de traerte una carta de Nícolas.

-Nos vemos, Henry –lo solté, me sonrió una última vez, se transformó en lechuza y extendió su pata hacia mí. Até las cartas, acaricié su lomo y lo dejé en el marco de la ventana. –Más te vale regresar –asintió y se fue volando. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió y perdí la noción del tiempo, solo mirando al cielo.

Una mucama tocó la puerta de mi habitación e informó que estaba ahí para hacer la limpieza. Le pedí que volviera más tarde. Me tardé un poco en bañarme y arreglarme, no sabía qué haría ahora, tal vez solo vagar, Henry tardaría al menos dos días en volver. –Vacaciones para ti sola, Aeryn –me dijo mientras terminaba de trenzar mi cabello, o al menos lo intentaba. Bajé al comedor y pedí un desayuno inglés, tenía ganas de jugo de calabaza pero lo más que obtuve fue un jugo de naranja.

Decidí que caminaría a lo largo de la avenida donde estaba ubicado el hotel: Portland St. Había sol afuera, el clima estaba cómodo, con una ligera sudadera estaba a gusto. Frente a mí había una plaza, con un restaurante. Caminé hacia mi derecha, iría todo derecho, buscando algo interesante, que no fueran bares.

Luego de un rato llegué a los jardines de Picaddilly, un área verde abierta, donde algunos niños se metían al pasto a jugar, con una fuente al centro y corredores que llevaban a ella. Me senté en una banquita frente a la puerta, me sentí un tanto pequeña, como una niña que se sienta sola en la banca a esperar a sus papás. Y entonces la vi, una niña que realmente estaba sentada sola viendo sus pies que balanceaba para adelante y para atrás, parecía estar esperando a sus papás, luego de observarla parecía que se había escapado, traía gorra y suéter, calcetines de diferentes colores y una mochila muy llena, además cargaba un perrito de peluche entre sus manos. Me acerqué a ella, me senté a su lado y le sonreí, me miró como con miedo y luego a su peluche. No sabía cómo acercarme a ella así que saqué una de mis barras de chocolate y se la ofrecí; ella dudó.

-No tiene nada raro, mira –arranqué un trozo y lo comí, le di el resto. Lo tomó y comió. -¿Vienes sola? –asintió. –Vaya que niña tan lista e independiente. Sabes esta es mi primera vez aquí, no conozco el lugar y también vengo sola, da un poquito de miedo ¿no?

-Sí... poquito –terminó de comer el chocolate. –Vine con mamá.

-¿Con mamá? ¿Dónde está? –pensé que a lo mejor me había equivocado y pronto llegaría una mujer a regañarla por hablar con desconocidos. No dijo nada así que hurgué un poquito en su mente. Al parecer había salido con su mamá pero luego escapó, al parecer estaba triste porque su papá había desaparecido y su mamá decía que no podía cuidarla. Entré un poco a sus recuerdos y me di cuenta de que era una pequeña mestiza pero solo sabía que su papá hacía trucos muy divertidos, no sabía nada de la magia real. De todas las personas con las que pude encontrarme en Manchester fui a dar con una pequeña conectada al mundo mágico. -¿En verdad viniste con mamá?

-No...

-¿Te enojaste con ella?

-No...

-Bueno... me llamo Kailen King y ¿tú?

-Karen Schwall –pronunció su apellido de forma graciosa, estreché su mano y sonreí.

-Me escapé de mi hermano ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos juntas hoy y en la noche te acompaño con tu mamá y yo vuelvo con mi hermano?

Ella pareció pensarlo un rato, luego asintió sonriente. –Sí –supuse que no había tenido muchos amigos, se veía tímida. Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano. Caminamos por los jardines, jugamos un rato con otros niños y luego la invité a comer.

Entramos a un pequeño restaurante, donde no había mucha gente pero olía rico y era familiar. Nos sentamos en una mesita en el fondo, ella parecía feliz, al parecer estaba emocionada de salir con alguien, no tenía hermanos ni hermanas y en su mente jugaba a que estaba paseando con una hermana. Pidió unos deditos de pescado con papas fritas y una malteada, su mamá no la dejaba comer eso, yo pedí una hamburguesa y un café helado, por alguna razón me sentía más adulta. Me platicó de su papá, de su mamá, de su sapo mascota, de sus libros favoritos y me contó en secreto que ella podía hacer que el agua formara remolinos sin tener que tocarla, le conté de mi habilidad; se lo tomó como juego.

Luego la invité al cine, todo iba bien hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no tenía su mochila. –Karen... ¿dónde están tus cosas?

-¿Mis cosas? –se llevó las manos atrás y me miró con miedo. –No sé.

-¿Qué traías ahí?

-Mi monederito, mi libro, mi suéter, las llaves del coche y unos collares de mi mamá –dijo, contando con los dedos. No importaba mucho hasta que mencionó las últimas cosas. –Y mi dirección.

-¿Tu dirección?

-En un papelito –miró sus zapatitos. –Nos mudamos, no sé llegar a mi casa.

Ahora sí, eso era todo. Bueno, tenía la teoría de que si usaba correctamente el hechizo accio entonces obtendría su mochila, eso creía... hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en un mundo muggle, no podía usar magia ahí. Me puse a su altura, me miraba con un puchero en el rostro, creía que estaba molesta con ella, le sonreí y acaricié su cabello para que se calmara, luego entré en su mente con cuidado. Descubrí que el último lugar donde la había visto fue en unos baños públicos en donde nos detuvimos en el camino.

-Vamos por ella –tomé su mano y caminé hacia allá. Afortunadamente estaba cerca y esperaba que al llegar la encontráramos.

Lo malo es que no fue así, la buscamos pero no la encontramos, ahora no sabía qué hacer. Me acerqué a la mujer encargada del lugar y ella sabía dónde estaba la mochila, nos emocionamos mucho y le pedimos que nos la diera... y pues resulta que la mandó a la oficina de objetos perdidos, la que estaba en el departamento de policía... el cual no tenía idea de dónde está porque bueno... ¿por qué una bruja necesitaría a un policía muggle? Además... estaba en Manchester, donde jamás había estado y donde lo que originalmente había planeado era ir a ver futbolistas.

De pronto estábamos las dos sentadas, en unas banquitas de oficina, con música muggle vieja de fondo, gente con cara de aburrimiento total y unas señoras que no dejaban de platicar en un inglés muy apresurado, parecían que hablaban otro idioma; como cuando Clarissa y Nick hablan en francés y no entendía nada. Lo peor era que tenía que esperar a que atendieran a todas esas personas antes que a nosotras. Había llenado ya todo el formulario, cada artículo existente dentro de la mochila estaba perfectamente descrito donde tenía qué, pero no, aunque los de a lado no tenían ni idea de si estaban poniendo las cosas bien tenía que esperar a que terminaran. Tonta burocracia o como se diga. Karen se quedó dormida y la acosté con la cabeza recargada en mis piernas, yo estaba realmente empezando a fastidiarme.

Por un momento pensé en usar la maldición imperio, estaría bueno, haría que me atiendan antes que a los demás y el sujeto ni sabría qué pasó… pero bueno, es una maldición imperdonable. Luego pensé en un confundus, si lo usaba con todos en el lugar saldríamos rápido y felices, claro, hasta que imaginé a Henry diciéndome que dejara a los muggles en paz que ellos no tenían la culpa de ser muggles. Y tuve más y más ideas de ese estilo, pero bueno… estaba intentando portarme bien. Una niña en la fila de atrás se puso a cantar en un tono agudo realmente fastidioso, en verdad, muy fastidioso y en español además, se notaba que no sabía español. Pensé en si podría sobornar a los encargados, el problema era que no tenía dinero en efectivo, no muggle al menos.

Cuando por fin logramos pasar… tuvimos que volver a sentarnos en lo que buscaban la mochila, Karen ya estaba despierta y me veía pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Despeiné su cabello y entonces… ¡por fin! La maleta, su mochila, lo que sea, la tenía el encargado, estiré las manos y me miró con burla… y sacó otros formularios.

-¿Por qué no toma sus hojas y… -me miró retador, Karen nos veía confundida y yo me paraba de puntitas para sentirme más grande.

-Señorita, llene esta forma y entonces veremos "si" le queremos dar la maleta –lo irrité y él a mí. Pero yo tenía una ventaja que él no, ya estaba muy cansada. Saqué la varita discretamente de mi bota y cuando se distrajo usé un hechizo.

-Ventus –susurré y una corriente de aire, apareció de la nada y lamentablemente regó las hojas por todos lados. –Accio mochila –en cuanto la tuve en mis manos, tomé a Karen y salimos corriendo del lugar, me detuve hasta que estuvimos un par de cuadras alejados.

-¡Qué? –Karen me veía impresionada, no entendía qué había hecho, supuse que no pasaría nada si le contaba ya que ella era la hija de un mago.

-Te contaré un secreto… no le digas a nadie… soy una bruja –vi que se espantó. –Una bruja buena, como un… mmm como una hada madrina… -sonó patético pero funcionó para que se relajara. –Y ahora te llevaré de vuelta con tu mamá.

-Quiero ver magia –exigió mientras abría su mochila y buscaba la dirección. –Si no, no me muevo.

Suspiré y pensé en un hechizo, el primero que se me ocurrió fue el serpensortia. -¿Te dan miedo las serpientes?

-No, me gustan –sonrió. Era una niña algo rara. Me aparté unos pasos de ella y luego de señalar a mi mano hice el conjuro, una serpiente roja con negro apareció en mi mano y se enrolló en ella, para luego voltear hacia Karen, preparada para atacar. Le susurré en pársel, indicándole que fuera buena con la niña, que no la atacara. Karen aplaudió, desaparecí a la serpiente. -¡Yo también quiero!

-Algún día a lo mejor –reí y tomé de sus manos el papelito con la dirección.

Luego de una hora caminando dimos con un pequeño departamento, la puerta estaba cerrada. –Alohomora –se abrió y nos recibió una mujer en ropa deportiva y con un arma. Supe que era su mamá y estaba muy asustada, indiqué a Karen que entrara y lo hizo con timidez, su mamá soltó a llorar, tiró el arma y la abrazó. Entré al departamento y cerré la puerta, mirándolas en silencio. Cuando paró de llorar, envió a Karen a lavarse las manos, luego me miró con desconfianza. –Buenas noches –sonreí. –Me llamo Kailen King, disculpe haber entrado así, encontré a Karen y cuidé de ella todo el día.

-¿Cómo abriste la puerta? –tomó el arma de nuevo, saqué de mi bolsillo la varita y la dejé sobre una mesa en el pasillo.

-Soy bruja, estudiante del último año de Hogwarts, bueno… lo sería si hubiera ido a Hogwarts –al ver que dejé la varita se tranquilizó y me invitó a pasar, me contó lo que había pasado con su esposo, que ella tenía miedo y por eso había decidido ocultarse pero se seguía sintiendo insegura. Me invitó a cenar, me supo delicioso, llevaba tiempo sin comer nada casero. Las miraba, se notaba su protección y su cariño, me pregunté si mi mamá y yo nos habríamos visto igual si ella hubiera vivido más. –Pondré un hechizo de protección a su casa, no es mi especialidad pero… puede que ayude.

-¿De verdad? –me miró como con curiosidad. Se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo eso, había cuidado a su hija, la había devuelto y ahora ofrecía más ayuda, reí.

-Sí, lo haré. Mi mamá murió protegiéndome, ustedes me la recordaron, así que… intentaré protegerlas –y antes de que me dijeran nada más, fui por mi varita e intenté colocar el protego totalum sobre el lugar, no estaba segura de que fuera poderoso pero sí las protegería de algunas maldiciones. Cuando terminé, me despedí rápido, quería evitar la charla.

-Que Dios te acompañe, hija –me dijo la señora antes de salir de casa, solo sonreí como respuesta.

Volví al hotel, tomé un largo baño y pensé en lo gracioso que le parecería mi día a Henry en cuanto se lo contara.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 9

-_-_Henry_-_-

Hay cosas que solo un animago puede entender y entre ellos hay cosas que solamente sabremos los que tenemos alas. Cuando levantas el vuelo e inicias el ascenso se siente un vértigo en el estómago que te recuerda que estás vivo, acelera tu corazón y hace que agites las alas en un acto reflejo. Tener alas es interesante, no tienes manos pero no sientes que te hagan falta, son tan flexibles que se amoldan al aire, me gustaría tener esa flexibilidad para jugar quidditch. Al principio es cansado, sobre todo cuando no hay corrientes pero cuando atrapas una… no tienes que hacer nada más que planear y cuando te atrapa una pirueta se vuelve a sentir esa sensación en el estómago. Me gusta mucho volar, en verdad, no pude escoger mejor animal. El problema llega cuando me siento cansado y eso pasó mientras estaba entrando a una tormenta. Entonces me pregunté por qué no se me había ocurrido aparecerme en Hogsmeade y ya de ahí volar…

Decidí que haría eso cuando un rayo pasó casi frente a mí, sentí que se me chamuscaron algunas plumas y cuando quise reaccionar estaba cayendo, ya no tenía alas y caía en picado, bajo a mí había una carretera que se veía solitaria. Intenté convertirme pero no pude, solo salieron unas plumas y perdí unos huesos en los pies. Cada vez estaba más cerca el suelo, saqué la varita y conjuré lo primero que se me ocurrió -¡Ictus ventosa! …¡Ah! – sin duda me estaba portando como un idiota, había conjurado una corriente de aire en medio de una tormenta. Me agité de un lado a otro mientras seguía descendiendo, agarré lo más fuerte que pude la varita. Pensé en una solución pronta y terminé por dejarme caer, cuando estuve bien ubicado me aparecí, lamentablemente me estampé contra un árbol que no había considerado.

-Henry, tú… grandísimo… imbécil… -el golpe fue duro pero no más de los que llegamos a recibir en el quidditch, el problema era mi pie y sus huesos desaparecidos. Si Clary estuviera ahí me habría ayudado con eso inmediatamente o si estuviera Kailen me ayudaría mientras se burlaba de mí. Pero estaba solo, en medio de una tormenta, con ningún otro refugio que ese árbol. Me puse de forma que el árbol servía de barrera contra el aire, estaba temblando y empapado. –Y tú eres el encargado de que Kailen esté a salvo… y no puedes ni salvarte –suspiré. Tenía hambre, frío y no estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba, llevaba horas sin checar mi rumbo. Sentí mi pie con los huesos acomodados, aunque dolían como si estuvieran rotos, apreté mi puño intentando soportar el dolor y solté un alarido al usar el hechizo episkey para curarlo de una buena vez. Agradecía estar solo para no tener que aguantar esas cosas; ya saben, cuando estás con chicas hay que ser valiente y fuerte.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó empecé a caminar por la carretera, estaba empapado, adolorido y ahora un poco desorientado. Mis pies nadaban en charcos dentro de mis tenis y la chamarra ya no me servía para cubrirme. Llevaba un buen rato caminando cuando un coche me echó las luces, lo miré, dentro venía una señora de alrededor de unos sesenta años, con el cabello blanco y desaliñado, parecía la típica señora de los cuarenta gatos. –Jovencito ¿está perdido? –preguntó luego de bajar la ventanilla.

-Buenas tardes, señora. Sí, me perdí –me dolía el pie y quería en ese momento decirle a la mujer que me llevara con ella pero no quería asustarla ni ser descortés. Además, si se detuvo debía ser por algo, no podía ser tan cruel como para abandonarme en ese momento.

-Vaya, vaya –subió un poco el vidrio para no mojarse con la brizna. -¿Cuántos años tienes y a qué te dedicas? –me confundieron un poco sus preguntas, supongo que estaba intentando averiguar si era una buena persona o no. Quise ser legeremente, facilitaría las cosas.

-Tengo 17 años, soy estudiante en una escuela en Escocia –pareció no creerme. –Ahora mismo debería estar en el colegio pero estoy intentando ayudar a mi mejor amiga –subió un poco la ventana, suspiré. -¿Sabe de los acontecimientos desastrosos que han ocurrido por el Reino Unido? –pareció que capté su atención, empecé a temblar de frío. –Perdió a su familia, estamos buscando a la que le queda, solo que nos separamos por un momento –estornudé, sentí que me iba a dar gripa, si mi Clarissa estuviera aquí me habría regañado y toda la noche me cuidaría con sus pociones, su amor y su calor. Deseé tenerla ahí.

-¿Y esta amiga tuya? –vi que subió el seguro de la puerta del copiloto. -¿Cuántos años tiene y a qué se dedica?

-Acaba de cumplir los 17 años, va en el mismo colegio que yo y además es música –noté desconfianza de nuevo. –Toca el violín –no entendía muy bien sus cambios pero ahora parecía confiar. Con una seña me indicó que me subiera y eso hice, total, era una mujer grande y muggle, o eso parecía. –Muchas gracias, afuera está diluviando.

-Sí, parece que durará toda la noche –dijo mientras ponía su viejo auto en marcha y prendía la calefacción. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? No pareces de Escocia, tienes unos rasgos raros.

Me pareció extraño que preguntara tantas cosas, así como su comentario sobre mis rasgos, pero dada la situación sería descortés no responderle, el calor me hizo estremecer, era realmente agradable. –Henry Daimon, madame. No soy escocés, mi padre es inglés y mi madre medio española.

-Eso, rasgos españoles, es lo que tienes –encendió la radio, en una estación de música vieja, tanto como ella, permaneció en silencio un buen rato, me dediqué a aprenderme el camino. –Tengo un nieto de tu edad –noté su voz un tanto atorada en la garganta, la vi, parecía triste. –Pero casi no nos vemos, mi hijo lo envió a estudiar a América –extrañaba a su nieto, luego vio a un chico de la misma edad bajo la lluvia y quiso ayudarlo, seguramente porque pensó que si a su nieto le ocurriera le gustaría que alguien lo cuidara, o simplemente era una señora amable. –Se llama Tom –me di cuenta de que no se veían tan grande como para ser abuela de alguien de mi edad, debió haber sido muy joven al tener hijos, y su hijo al tener el suyo. –Estudia medicina, como un simple muggle –susurró lo último pero alcancé a escucharla, casi rio al darme cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo y sus coincidencias.

-¿Cómo un muggle?

-¿Yo dije eso? No me hagas caso, estoy vieja y digo cosas raras –subió el volumen de la radio.

-Puede que esté mejor en América, la situación mágica aquí está peligrosa.

-Eso es cierto –suspiró, luego me miró y frenó de pronto. Me sostuve del tablero, de la guantera sacó una varita y me apuntó con ella. Levanté las manos en son de paz.

-Mi varita está en el bolsillo interior de mi chamarra, no la tomaré. Si lo piensa no le mentí, soy estudiante de Hogwarts, una escuela en Escocia, mi amiga y yo evadimos a mortífagos y carroñeros buscando a su última familia, mi padre trabajaba en el departamento de defensa mágica, mi madre está en España con su familia –dije tranquilo. La señora relajó el ceño, sin dejar de apuntarme. –Quiero ser jugador de Quidditch al graduarme –agregué, eso le hizo soltar una risa, guardó su varita y siguió conduciendo. -¿Tan fácil decidió confiar?

-Ningún mortífago orgulloso diría que quiere jugar al Quidditch en su presentación, me recordaste a mi hijo, decía que quería ser árbitro de Quidditch de niño y terminó siendo abogado muggle –cambió la estación de la radio a una mágica, sonaban Las brujas de Macbeth.

-¿Usted escucha la estación dónde se dan unos reportes algo… clandestinos? –saqué mi varita y la usé para secarme la ropa aún mojada.

-A veces, muchacho. Una mujer vieja como yo no disfruta para nada oír las tonterías, disculpa la palabra, que hacen los más jóvenes. Y mis hijos y nietos están a salvo, no creo oír sus nombres en la lista de desaparecidos y hallados muertos.

-Ya veo –bostecé, estaba realmente cansado. –Las personas que me importan están a salvo, solo mi amiga está sola.

-¿Por qué la dejaste sola? –se notaba que hacía tiempo que la señora no tenía conversación.

-Nuestras parejas están en el colegio, me dirijo hacia allá, quiero ver a mi novia, hace como un mes que no la veo –aunque ahora ya no me parecía una gran idea. –Planeo entrar sin que me noten, visitarla y luego volver con ella.

Ella permaneció en silencio, mirando a la carretera, me empecé a adormilar, me imaginé la mano suave de alguien acariciando mi hombro para luego recargarse en mí. –Eres joven para entender lo cruel que eso sería –dijo sacándome de mi fantasía, la miré. –Dejaste a tu novia para ir a una aventura con una amiga, ahora vas a ver a tu novia, tan solo un mes luego de irte, como lo veo hay dos opciones: te quedarás con tu novia y abandonarás a tu amiga o le romperás el corazón a tu novia al aparecer y luego irte de nuevo –he de admitir que no lo había pensado así. –Los jóvenes viven precipitadamente, no piensan lo que hacen, eres tan solo un niño, ya que te aventuraste a enfrentar el mundo exterior madura en él antes de ir a jugar con el corazón de una jovencita. Ya que la veas como un hombre y no como un niño y luego de estar separados, verás si debían estar juntos o no –me pareció que ya se estaba desviando del tema. –Además, es interesante que en esta época decidieras enfrentar carroñeros y mortífagos por una amiga en vez de permanecer a lado de tu novia.

Ahí sí no supe qué decir. –Somos como hermanos, no solo como amigos –ella rió.

-Mi esposo y yo también éramos como hermanos -ahora no me parecía buena idea el haber dejado que esa señora me llevara, casi preferí estar tirado bajo en árbol, con la lluvia fría y los huesos descompuestos. Casi.

Su casa estaba en un pequeño poblado, por fuera parecía normal pero por dentro estaba lleno de carpetas tejidas de colores claros, no había superficie que no estuviera cubierta por ellos y en la sala, llena de esferas de nieve, unas agujas de tejer hacían más. Olía raro, como a vainilla combinada con detergente aroma pino. Tenía en un rincón un montón de sombrillas y tres escobas mágicas, muy viejas por cierto, casi una reliquia.

-Deja tu mochila sobre el sillón –dijo mientras entraba a lo que parecía ser la cocina, pronto escuché el sonido de las ollas y cuchillos. Me asomé con la intención de ofrecer mi ayuda pero se nota que ya tiene bien dominado eso de cocinar con magia. Sinceramente nunca había visto a alguien cocinando con tanta magia, las cosas se picaban solas, el cucharón movía la sopa y los trastes se lavaban solos conforme se iban utilizando. Entendí que esa era la sensación que Kailen tenía a veces cuando vea algo mágico nuevo, pensé en lo mucho que le gustaría ver todo eso. -¿Qué haces ahí parado? Puedes llevar los manteles a la mesa.

-Ah sí, con permiso –le ayudé con lo que pude y tuve que escuchar relatos sobre su juventud, al parecer había considerado ser música, dijo que podría haber formado parte de las Brujas de Macbeth pero no se presentó a la audición porque su escoba se rompió. Al parecer trabajó en el ministerio, registrando a las familias mestizas pero lo abandonó cuando se casó y se dedicó a la vida de ama de casa y ahora sus hijos la habían dejado. Me pidió que le contara de mí un poco, le conté del equipo de Quidditch que me había contratado en vacaciones, de mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana, Kailen y mi Clary. Me dejó dormir en el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó cuando afuera todavía estaba oscuro y me indicó que no hiciera ruido, caminó y la seguí tras ponerme los tenis y tomar mi mochila. –Los carroñeros andan cerca y tú eres un mestizo, hijo, vete por la puerta de atrás.

-¿Estará bien, usted?

-Soy vieja, estoy sola, no tengo nada que ocultar ni nada que me preocupe. Estaré bien niño, vete.

-Muchas gracias, madame –me cerré la chamarra y salí por la puerta. –De verdad.

-A ti, hace tiempo que no tenía compañía agradable. Vete, niño.

Tocaron en la puerta del frente, me volví a despedir de la señora y comencé a correr. Salté la reja trasera y antes de caer me aparecí en Hogsmeade, cerca de la oficina de correos, me transformé en lechuza y me escondí entre las demás, todavía podía dormir unas horas antes del desayuno.

-_-_Steve_-_-

Acompañando a un amigo me metí a la clase de Estudios muggle, me dijo que estaba estresado y no quería ir solo a la clase, como estaba libre pues fui. El idiota no me dijo que Alecto era la profesora. Odio a esa mujer, castigó hace poco a Vi y a Clarissa porque le ayudaron a un chico de Gryffindor adolorido por la maldición cruciatus. El niño tendría unos 12 años apenas. Ella notó que yo estaba de colado y me obligó a participar en su clase, expresando porqué son basura los muggles, mientras decía mil tonterías pensaba en Henry, Kailen y la pequeña Abie. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo malo es que notó mi apatía y decidió que me castigaría.

Estoy en la sala de los Menesteres, estaba considerando quedarme y aquí y saltarme el castigo pero sé que será peor si no voy. No he estado castigado, no sé cómo se siente una maldición Cruciatus, no tengo ni idea pero… Vi, Clary y Kailen han pasado por ese dolor y… han cambiado, pero para hacerse más fuertes. Tal vez podría encantarme a mí mismo para disminuir el dolor o algo así pero no se me ocurre nada y no sé si funcione. Es algo fastidioso esto de no ser una persona inteligente, tengo la suerte de tener una esposa que lo es y estar rodeado de amigos que lo son pero me gustaría serlo yo también. Podría preguntarle a Violette sugerencias para evitar sufrir el castigo y sé que me ayudaría, pero temo que se meta en problemas si le digo. Mejor no le diré nada y ya mañana que esté adolorido le contaré.

Ah, llegó una carta ayer de Henry, solo decía que estaban bien y que le dijera a Nícolas que estuviera al pendiente de una lechuza en especial, que él sabría a lo que se refería. Creo que Henry nos oculta algo, espero no sea algo grave, me sentiría ofendido si me guarda un secreto interesante.

-_-_Collins_-_-

Se nos ha entregado una lista de personas a las que el Señor tenebroso está buscando y se me ha asignado la honrosa misión de atrapar a algunas de las personas en la lista. Tengo a mi cargo un montón de muchachos ineptos que no saben lo que hacen y que sienten temor o arrepentimiento cada que atrapan a alguien, es algo triste y molesto en verdad. Hace dos días atrapamos a una familia con hijos sangre sucia, fue por accidente en realidad, pero fue delicioso escuchar sus gritos y sus súplicas. Una madre, un padre y cuatro hijos, todos ellos magos, todos ellos varones y todos débiles, uno de ellos aún no tenía varita mágica. Los tenemos encerrados en el sótano que utilizamos como prisión, a todos menos a la madre, aún es joven y es hermosa, uno de los idiotas a mi favor quiso jugar con ella así que la tiene en su habitación. Él tiene más potencial que el resto de los idiotas a mi cargo. Mañana, antes del desayuno, haré traer al mayor de los hijos y haré que suplique por su vida, luego lo haré ver la muerte de su madre, para que les lleve la terrible anécdota a los demás. Luego de cenar probablemente lo asesine o solo torture, ya veré de qué tengo ánimos.

Anoche soñé con el colegio, eso aumentó mi sed de llantos y gritos. La soñé a ella, retorciéndose en ese mugriento pub, gritando a todo pulmón, con los ojos llorosos, mirándome tras sus largas pestañas, con la piel pálida, luego me rogaba que la dejara en paz, mientras Nícolas nos miraba serio, como era antes de que ella apareciera en su vida, antes de que arruinara nuestra amistad. La odio.

-_-_Abie_-_-

Estoy segura de que hoy vi a mi hermano. Una lechuza se posó frente a Clary, le dejó una carta y se posó sobre su hombro, ella intentaba apartarla pero la lechuza insistía en estar cerca así que la dejó en paz. Por unos segundos me vio, lo vi, sus ojos eran del color de Henry, estuve a punto de nombrarlo pero giró la cabeza como si quisiera decirme algo. Clarissa me pidió pergamino y tinta, Violette se lo dio, escribió una pequeña carta y la ató a la pata del ave.

-Ya que parece que no quieres descansar, llévate esa carta –dijo, o algo así. Se notaba triste, si la lechuza no era mi hermano seguramente la carta sí pero no nos quiso decir y guardó la carta en ese momento.

Noté que Nick miraba hacia nosotras, como si la lechuza fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, eso me confirma un poco que era mi hermano. Nick salió un rato después de que lo hizo la lechuza, quise seguirlos pero Clarissa y Violette a veces no me dejan sola, realmente se tomaron en serio lo de cuidarme. Iré a verlo al rato de todos modos, tal vez Henry le haya dejado algún mensaje, necesito saber que está bien. Lo extraño mucho… Me da pavor pensar que podría perderlo.

-_-_Kailen_-_-

Henry tardó otro día en llegar, solo salí de mi habitación para comer, el resto del día lo pasé practicando hechizos, legeremancia con mis vecinos de habitación (fue mala idea) y revisando el mapa, el plan y demás. Cuando él llegó yo estaba viendo televisión, tocó la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo entró. Estaba muy sucio, lleno de tierra se veía muy cansado, me alegré mucho de verlo.

-¡Henry! –corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Él cerró la puerta.

-Hola, pequeña Kailen ¿me extrañaste?

-Ya quisieras –no lo iba a admitir. –Hay comida ahí, en la mesa, llenaré la tina con agua caliente, apestas.

Rió y se sentó tranquilo a comer, dejando regada su ropa por todos lados hasta quedarse en boxers, he de admitir que me hizo sonrojar… No es como que no lo haya visto antes pero bueno. Extraño a Nick. Luego de comer se metió a bañar sin decirme nada, me volví a sentar sobre la cama a ver televisión. Lo escuché tararear, inevitablemente me puse a cantar, luego él subió la voz y así a la distancia estuvimos cantando un buen rato. Salió en pijama, con el cabello empapado, se sentó en su lado de la cama y agitó su cabeza mojándome, le eché una toalla encima.

-¿Viste a Clarissa? –asintió. -¿Y a Nick? –asintió de nuevo, se estiró, tomó algo de sobre la mesa y me dio un pequeño sobre.

-Nícolas no dejó de preguntar por ti, si estabas bien, en cuántos problemas te has metido, que si ya te dio gripe, que cómo pude dejarte sola, tuve que recordarle que ya no eres una niña pequeña y repetirle muchas veces mis preguntas porque no dejaba de hablar de ti –parecía fastidiado, sonreí. –Pero bueno, el caso es que está preocupado por ti, te envió esa carta y creo que tiene otra cosa. Clarissa está bien, me contó Nick que ha tenido algunos problemas pero en general se está portando bien, la vi y me posé sobre ella como lechuza –sonrió. –Me hubiera gustado que supiera que era yo.

-Deberías decirle ¿viste a Abie? –abrí el sobre y lo vacié sobre la cama, había una pulsera tejida, me pareció extraño pero intenté ponérmela.

-Sí, se ve sana también. Nick me dijo que es una niña muy valiente –sonrió ahora con orgullo. –Creció más, me reconoció pero no pudimos hablar ni nada. Vi a Steve de reojo, estaba decaído, Violette lo miraba de vez en cuando. Y el ambiente en general… es muy tenso. Revisan el correo ¿sabes? Me costó un poco de trabajo pasar desapercibido.

-¿Cómo le hiciste? –decidí esperar para leer la carta.

-Me convertí en humano en cuanto pude, cerca del lago, un chico de Ravenclaw pasó solo, lo asalté con un hechizo, lo dejé aturdido, me puse su uniforme y me fui a esconder a la Sala de Menesteres, pasé ahí un buen rato. A la hora del correo me transformé y fui a dar la carta. Me fui inmediatamente después de eso.

-¿Y el chico?

Henry rió. –Debió asustarse al despertar en calzoncillos a lado del lago –volvió a reír y me contagió su risa. -¿Y cómo fue tu tiempo sin mí? "Pequeña, Kailen" –sonreí ante su burla de Nick.

-Pasé un día tan muggle como no había pasado últimamente, con una pequeña niña –agarré la toalla y me dediqué a secar su cabello mientras le contaba toda mi odisea, a veces reía, a veces solo sonreía. Cuando terminé de contarle se acostó y estiró.

-Mañana nos organizaremos y partiremos en la tarde.

-Me parece bien –apagó la luz. Me acosté.

-Kailen.

-Henry.

-Me alegra que hayas estado bien sin mí.

-Henry, puedo cuidarme sola –me giré hacia él. -¿Recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos en tu dormitorio? –asintió. –Éramos más niños de lo que somos ahora –me giré para darle la espalda, no estaba segura de lo que quería decirle. –Podemos cuidarnos solos.

-Sigue dándote miedo estar completamente sola –sentí que se acercó a mí. –Suerte que conseguiste un gran amigo dispuesto a cuidarte.

-Cállate, sé que me extrañaste –reímos, sentí su espalda junto a la mía y de pronto se encontraba roncando. Saqué la varita y leí la carta de Nícolas, deseé que la espalda fuera más bien el pecho de Nícolas y que sus brazos me rodearan mientras besaba mi cabello, esperando a que me durmiera. Me lo imaginé riendo por mi pequeña aventura, para luego decirme alguna preocupación sobre mi bienestar, para terminar diciéndome que quería pasar por esos trámites fastidiosos solo para saber cómo se siente hacer esas cosas muggle. Esa noche soñé con él, soñé que se apartaba de mí y yo solo lo veía partir.

Desperté antes que él, se notaba cansado, lo dejé dormir. Abrí el mapa y lo observé, intenté recordar el plan de Henry, según él ahora iríamos a Irlanda, ahí atraparíamos la gema que se movía cruzando el mar. Iríamos en ferry, es un viaje corto, la única complicación sería cruzar de Irlanda del sur a Irlanda del norte por medios muggle. Según lo que vi en la televisión habían estado en algo parecido a una guerra civil y se arreglaron en abril… pero los muggles son tontos, también nosotros pero no nos peleamos tanto así, así que siguen atacándose aunque ya en menor medida. Si no nos tocaba uno de esos días en los que se atacan supuse que no habría mayor problema… a menos que pidieran documentación de algún tipo, los documentos que tenemos son anticuados, los de Henry son de antes de entrar a Hogwarts y los míos son de cuando dejé a mi familia para irme con él… como muggles no tenemos muchas cosas a nuestro favor.

Despertó y casi cayó de la cama, me miró con sueño todavía antes de reclamarme por haberlo despertado. –Yo no te desperté, ya levántate, todavía tenemos que recorrer una buena distancia.

-Kaileeen, ven a dormir otro rato –se volvió a acostar y me arrojé sobre él. –Ok… ya entendí, ya voy, ya voy –me tiró de la cama, me agarré de él y cayó también. –Odio tus reflejos de guardián.

-No es verdad, los amas –reí y me levanté. Me jaló para tirarme de nuevo. – ¡Henry! Déjame ir –me acosté sobre él, intentando aplastarlo. -¿Irás a ver a todos de nuevo?

-En cuanto encontremos la gema que sigue iré para llevar las buenas noticias –se levantó y me dejó rodar al suelo. –Tal vez la próxima vez le cuente a Clarissa que soy animago.

-Bien, debiste hacerlo hace tiempo –me levanté también. –Tenemos que ir avanzando en nuestro viaje, prepárate –me bañé. Al salir ya estaba todo empacado y listo para irnos. Nuestro próximo destino era… Irlanda. Tomamos el primer tren que nos llevaría a donde tomaríamos el ferry. Por alguna razón sentí nervios en mi estómago, como si fuera a encontrarme con algo o alguien o como si hubiese olvidado algo.


End file.
